La Magie du Delta
by Lyne-Lady.L
Summary: Peu après la capture de The Nothing, une nouvelle magie entre en action. Un âme s'éteint de minutes en minutes, mais combien de temps pourra t elle résister au mal ? La maîtresse des Cartes n'est plus en sécurité... car la Magie du Delta s'est réveillée..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**POV Sakura**** :**

« **J'arrive ! **

- **Non, arrête ! Tout va revenir en place ! Patience** **!** Paniqua Shaolan.

- **Pas question ! Je t'aime trop ! **» Répliquai-je avant de me jeter par dessus le précipice.

Voilà les derniers mots que nous nous sommes échangés avant de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était un moment tellement magique. Il était là à attendre tendant les bras en avant pour me réceptionner à la fin de mon saut. Moi qui pensais ne jamais retrouver son amour, qui pensais qu'il m'avait oublié… J'ai enfin pu lui dire que je l'aimais. On était là à s'enlacer tendrement. Plus rien ne comptait autour de nous à part l'instant présent jusqu'au moment où…

« **Sakura !!** » cria une voix à l'extérieur de l'horloge.

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	2. Ch 1 La vie continue

**Chapitre I ****– La vie continue**

**Pr****écédemment… **

« **Sakura !!** » cria une voix à l'extérieur de l'horloge.

**

* * *

**

**POV Sakura**** :**

Je me détachais lentement de mon ami à l'entente de mon prénom.

« **C'est Kero ! Suis-moi ! **»M'empressai-je de dire.

A peine avais-je achevé mes paroles que j'empoignais la main de Shaolan et l'entraînais dans ma descente jusqu'au pied de la grande horloge du parc d'attraction pour retrouver mon gardien.

« **Pitchoune ! Est-ce que ça va ? **»

Je lui rendis un radieux sourire pour simple réponse mais je rougis violemment lorsque Shaolan me prit par la taille.

_C'est vraiment étrange la façon dont il a changé en presque 4 mois. Peut être que me dire qu'il m'aimait l'a aidé à prendre confiance en lui…_

Yue fit enfin son apparition…

« **C'est fini…tout est finit…**,se contenta de dire Shaolan.

- **J'avais raison Sakura…Tu as trouvé le moyen de changer le cours des choses encore une fois**, commenta Yue.

- **Merci Yue** »lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

C'est alors que Shaolan m'embrassa l'arrière de la tête ; chose qui me fit reprendre mes esprits et repenser par la même occasion à la pièce de théâtre. Il ne fallait pas que les habitants se souviennent de l'incident et un simple effacement de mémoire ne suffirait pas pour la simple raison que le soleil matinal venait tout juste de pointer le bout de son nez.

Return aurait put me faire retourner dans le passé mais que temporairement…

« **Je sais !! M'exclamais-je tout à coup**. »

Ils me fixèrent tous trois bizarrement.

« **Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution.**

- **Explique le fond de ta pensée.**

- **Eh** **bien pendant la chasse aux cartes Time n'a pas été des plus facile à attraper à force de remonter sans arrêt le temps…**

- **oui et ? **, me questionna Kero avec un air sceptique.

- **…je pourrai l'utiliser pour activer son pouvoir spécial. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas remonter le temps de plus de 24h mais là il n'y a aucun problè…**

- **Mais** **tu es épuisé Sakura !!! Cette carte demande beaucoup d'énergie rien qu'en suspendant le temps et…** »

Shaolan baissait les yeux mais je m'approchais de lui et l'obligeais à me regarder en lui relevant le menton.

« **Merci…Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi Shaolan** » lui murmurai-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser un.

« **Je te fais confiance.**

- **Bien, cette carte étant sous l'influence de la lune je dois t'informer qu'il ne faut pas trop remonter dans le temps, à défaut de changer l'avenir. La carte scellée n'étant plus, revivre la journée sous cette condition impliquerai pas mal de chamboulements temporels dans le futur. Aussi seuls les détenteurs de pouvoirs magiques garderont en mémoire cette action temporelle. Choisi bien l'heure…**

- **Merci Yue. Merci à tous. **»

Je m'écartais du groupe et prenais Time entre mes doigts. Je fermais enfin les yeux et me concentrais

Je t'en pris Sakura Card, remonte le temps jusqu'au moment de l'interruption de la pièce de théâtre.

Je lançais alors la carte dans les airs qui se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même.

Le sceau de l'étoile apparut à mes pieds.

« **Time !** »

Le temps se figea sur mes mots

« **Je t'aime Sakura !**

- **Moi aussi ! **»

L'horloge se mit à fonctionner à l'envers et une lumière aveuglante survint de nulle part afin de nous avaler complètement…

**Normal POV**** :**

« **Quand je pense que vous êtes le prince du royaume voisin qui combat le mien !**

**- Princesse, séchez donc vos larmes**, dit Shaolan en s'agenouillant. **Le sourire vous va tellement mieux. Pardonnez-moi de vous causer tant de chagrin. Mais…je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Je…Je vous aime. **

-**Je ne…Je ne puis répondre favorablement à cet amour,** balbutia Sakura en se jetant sur le banc et tournant le dos à Shaolan.

**- Me détesteriez-vous ?**, s'enquit le chinois.

- **Aucunement ! Aucunement… Je suis… Je suis…Non je ne puis le dire. Je ne puis vous confiez mes sentiments. Non…Surtout pas à vous ! Je vous conjure ! Il faut m'oublier !** , implora Sakura en s'approchant de Shaolan à toute vitesse. **Vous devez me chasser de votre cœur !**

-**Princesse ! **» Appela Shaolan en essayant de rattraper la japonaise qui sortait de la scène.

[Un peu plus tard dans la pièce]

Sakura était agenouillée auprès du corps « inerte » du magicien.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez donné votre vie pour sauver la mienne. Sans vous à mes côtés, le bonheur m'est impossible ! Si seulement j'avais pu vous faire part de mes sentiments. De mes véritables sentiments… **»

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements survient du côté des spectateurs et les élèves allèrent saluer leur public en folie devant cette magnifique et émouvante pièce de théâtre.

**POV Sakura**** :**

A partir de là tout s'est passé très vite : des « félicitations » arrivaient de toutes part…

Shaolan et moi sommes allés rejoindre Tomoyo et Meilin. Après de longues explications sur ce qu'elles « n'avaient pas vécu » nous avons pris une glace, là ou Yukito et mon frère travaillent. Nous avons vite été rejoints par papa et la mère de Tomoyo qui étaient très heureux de la représentation.

En fait je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse dans ma vie que ce soir-là. Si maman était là, elle le serait aussi.

**Normal POV**** :**

Une douce mélodie commença à jouer du côté de la fanfare de la ville, non loin de nos héros. Shaolan se leva de sa chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant sa princesse. Sakura le scruta d'un regard interrogateur et gêné.

« **Voudriez vous danser gente demoiselle ?** demanda-t-il avec un sourire attendrissant.

**- …Shao..lan…. ? Qu'est-ce que… ? **»Balbutia-elle très embarrassée.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chinois l'amenait déjà sur la « piste de danse ». La jeune maîtresse des cartes dansait collée à son compagnon rouge de gêne, mais sa couleur s'estompa au fur et à mesure que la danse évoluait. Elle s'entait que son cœur allait exploser tant elle était heureuse.

« **Shaolan…je…pour….pourquoi fais-tu cela ?**, murmura-t-elle. **Enfin je veux dire…tu…j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup changé depuis que tu étais parti…**

- **En fait je ne sais pas mais…il est vrai que je suis un peu plus serein. A l'époque je croyais aimer Yukito mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, c'était ses pouvoirs qui m'attiraient. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que la personne la plus chère à mon cœur c'était toi Sakura. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à te l'avouer mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait car je t'aime réellement Sakura. **

La concernée rosit et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune magicien.

En haut d'un bâtiment se dessinait une silhouette féminine vêtue d'une longue cape blanche…

Elle murmura lentement en chinois.

« **Shao…lan… **»

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	3. Ch 2 Menace à l'horizon

**Chapitre II ****– Menace à l****'****horizon**

**Pr****écédemment… **

En haut d'un bâtiment se dessinait une silhouette féminine vêtue d'une longue cape blanche…

Elle murmura lentement en chinois.

« **Shao…lan…** »

**

* * *

**

**POV Sakura**** :**

Quatre mois…Cela fait près de quatre mois qu'il est reparti pour son pays natal. On s'écrit beaucoup mais il me manque atrocement. Ne plus le savoir à mes côtés me fait tellement mal, mais je sais au fond de moi que nous allons bientôt nous revoir…Bien plus tôt qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. A chaque fois que je reçois l'une de ses lettres je deviens totalement euphorique, si bien que Tomoyo en profite pour me filmer dès que l'occasion se présente. Oula il faut que je me calme….je deviens trop sentimentale et ça me donne le cafard. C'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année et je dois réfléchir aux cadeaux que je vais faire à….Tomoyo, papa, grand frère….euh….Yukito !!!...euh…..Shaolan….oh Shaolan… Calme toi ma grande je sais que tu l'aimes mais il faut te calmer un tout petit peu . Ah oui ! Kero ! D'ailleurs ce grand gaillard devrait m'être reconnaissant d'avoir parlé de mon secret à papa, grand frère et la mère de Tomoyo. Il n'aura plus besoin de faire la peluche mais je sens que le réfrigérateur va prendre la fuite ! Il reste environ deux semaines avant les vacances et je me glisse tout doucement dans les bras de Morphée…

**Normal POV**** :**

Notre jeune magicienne se laisse aspirer lentement par les images de son imagination nocturne. De l'eau…beaucoup d'eau. Des gratte-ciel, beaucoup de lumières…Une grande ville apparemment. Soudain une ombre volante survient et s'arrête devant la pleine lune. Cette ombre ne ressemble à aucun être errant sur Terre ; un être qui nourrit les légendes.

_Où suis-je ? Ho...Hong Kong ? La lune…elle est si belle…si envoûtante. Quelle est cette créature ? Des ailes…des nageoires…une longue queue de poisson…mais qu'est-ce donc ? Je ne connais rien de semblable. Son regard qui me fixe est si….froid et quelque chose brille sur son front…c'est rouge, enfin je crois…mais c'est si…si…_

TUT TUT TUT TUT

« **Mmm…Moui je sais…..je sais…** »

La jeune fille éteignit son réveil et se prépara pour l'école en enfilant son uniforme. Elle descendit ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner si aimablement préparé par son grand frère.

« **Bonjour !!**

- **Salut p'tit monstre !**

- **Ehhh arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas un monstre !!**

- **Sakura, tu as du courrier. C'est de euh…Shaolan je crois**, lui informa Fujitaka.

- **C'est vrai ?! Vrai de vrai ?!!**

- **Oula le monstre s'est réveillé !**

- **Grrrrr… »**

La magicienne finit de manger en vitesse et attrapa sa lettre avant de se jeter sur la route à bord de sa paire de rollers.

_Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien me dire….Il faut que je montre cette enveloppe à Tomoyo sinon elle vas me tuer, _songea-t-elle en souriant. Tomoyo resterait la même quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune fille arriva rapidement à l'école et rejoint sa tendre amie dans la classe.

« **Bonjour !! **, chantonna la magicienne avec un radieux sourire.

- **Bonjour ma Sakura ! Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin. Je parie que tu viens de recevoir une lettre de Li.**

- **Mais…..comment sais tu que … ?** , s'enquit Sakura les yeux parfaitement ronds.

- **Ma p'tite Saki quand vas-tu comprendre que je te connais par cœur ?**

- **Ben…je ne sais pas…**

- **Bon alors il dit quoi ?**

- **euh…attend j'ouvre.** »

"_**Ma très chère Sakura**_

_**Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mère aimerait profiter de ta présence et de celle de ta famille pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Bien sûr Daidoji et Tsukishiro sont les bienvenus. Elle a aussi ajouté qu'elle payera les frais de voyage (vous partirez en Jet privé). Je t'attends avec impatience à Hong Kong.**_

_**Je t'aime. **_

_**Shaolan.″  
**_

« **Ouuuuuuhh mais c'est qu'il devient de plus en plus romantique celui-là.**

**- Shaolan… **» termina de lire Sakura en serrant la lettre contre son cœur.

**°~oOo~°**

La journée passa rapidement, quoi qu'un peu trop lentement aux yeux de la magicienne qui se languissait de parler du voyage à son père. Elle rentra rapidement et dès que Fujitaka fut à la maison elle lui parla de l'invitation de Mme Li.

« **Papa s'il te plaît. Tu n'auras rien à avancer car la mère de Shaolan nous invite.**

- **Je sais mais cela va revenir extrêmement cher pour Mme Li.**

**- Mais non ! Shaolan m'a écrit qu'elle nous enverrait un jet privé de la famille.**

- **…**

**- S'il te pla… **»

La jeune fille fut soudainement coupée dans ses paroles par un sursaut, ou plutôt une sorte de sensation magique lointaine en action. Cette force mystérieuse sembla une fraction de seconde secouer la Terre tel un séisme. Sakura s'effondra au sol, inconsciente.

« **Sakura ?!** » paniqua Fujitaka.

Son père se jeta à ses pieds et la porta dans sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit. Kero qui avait senti la secousse magique se rendit au chevet de sa maîtresse.

« **Que** **s'est-il passé ? J'ai senti des ondes magiques très importantes**, s'inquiéta Kero.

- **Je l'ignore, elle s'est effondrée sur place alors que nous discutions.** »

_C'est vraiment étrange, _pensa Kero, _cette sensation est beaucoup trop puissante pour être lointaine… Pourtant, oui pourtant elle semblait tellement étrangère au Japon… Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille._

**POV Sakura**** :**

J'étais en train de finir ma phrase quand soudainement je sentis une incroyable onde de choc me traverser tel un raz-de-marée. Ce fut terriblement bref mais assez puissant pour me faire perdre conscience. Je me retrouvais ensuite dans un monde onirique qui me semblait familier. Toujours Hong Kong… Encore cette créature des mers qui me fixe avec son cristal rouge lumineux sur son front. Que me veut-elle ? Et cette lune, cette pleine lune toujours si envoûtante. Tout à coup je sens une aura très étrange ; elle semble provenir de…la personne qui se trouve sur le dos de la créature en lévitation !!! Elle n'était pas là la dernière fois !

« **La lumière…la lumière renaîtra…dans le cœur de la fraternité…** » murmura une voix masculine.

_Cette voix, je la connais ! C'est celle de Clow Reed !! Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

Tout à coup je vis se dessiner devant la lune un sceau étrange ; une multitude de triangles se croisant formant une sorte d'étoile.

_Qu'est-ce que__cela signifie ?_

C'est alors que je retombai dans l'inconscience pour me réveiller difficilement dans mon lit.

**Normal POV**** :**

« **Sakura ! Est-ce que tout va bien pitchoune ?** »

La concernée s'assit dans son lit mais resta totalement muette.

«** Ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur…**

- **Papa ? Tu es rentré ? **, questionna une voix à l'étage inférieur.

- **Je suis avec ta sœur dans sa chambre ! **»

Toya monta les escaliers et rejoignit son père.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas avec Sakura ?** »

La jeune fille conservait son mutisme, les yeux dans le vague.

**°~oOo~°**

Quelque part en mer de Chine, une créature étrange volait à vive allure. Ses deux ailes de dragon et ses nageoires lui permettaient une meilleure pénétration dans l'air et dans la mer ; sa queue de poisson lui servait de gouvernail.

_C'est pas vrai, il ne me lâche pas celui là, _pensa la jeune fille, portant une longue cape noire, sur le dos de l'animal.

Elle concentra son énergie, ce qui eu pour effet de créer une vague intense de magie sur les pays voisins.

« Rias** !** » cria la jeune fille.

L'animal surnaturel laissa échapper un cri strident et plongea dans l'océan sur le côté tel un avion qui vire pour changer de direction. Une bulle d'énergie recouvrit la jeune fille pour lui fournir de l'oxygène tandis que l'être, pourchassant la jeune inconnue, qui n'était qu'un simple dragon occidental abandonnait sa poursuite sur ordre de son maître qui apparut sur une sorte d'hologramme.

Rias continuait sa course dans les tréfonds des abysses.

« **Rias, arrives-tu à le localiser ?** », interrogea la jeune fille dans un parfais chinois.

La créature marine aux ailes de dragon émit un gémissement aigu en signe de réponse négative.

« **C'est pas possible ! Je suis sûr qu'il commence à sentir ma présence. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dévoilé l'identité du nouveau maître des cartes ?** »

Rias émit un petit gémissement moqueur.

« **Eh ! Cesse de rire de moi. Pearl m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Shaolan, mais localiser l'héritier des cartes est difficile. Surtout quand on à l'autre abruti aux trousses. Bon, je pense que l'on peut remonter à présent ; toute cette eau brouille nos chances de le trouver. Go Rias ! **»

L'oiseau émit un nouveau cri strident et entreprit de remonter à la surface en battant des ailes. Tous deux sortirent de l'étendue liquide tel un geyser. C'est alors qu'ils subirent de plein fouet une intense décharge électrique.

« **Aaaaaarg !!!! Ma belle…Rias**, manda-t-elle avec difficulté en chinois, **retourne à ta forme originelle !!** »

L'animal marin referma ses ailes et une tornade composée d'eau sortit des abysses pour l'envelopper. Celle-ci finit par exploser et la jeune fille retomba la tête la première dans les profondeurs de la mer. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un sceau étrange apparu aux pieds de l'inconnue, toujours en chute libre ; une incroyable onde de choc magique traversa les océans et continents.

« Même** dans les ténèbres de son âme…l'héritière du Delta ne tombera pas… **»Résonna une voix masculine dans la même langue que la magicienne.

A l'entente de ses paroles, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura dans un dernier souffle :

« **Clow…** »

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	4. Ch 3 Un Noël à Hong Kong 1 sur 3

**Chapitre III ****– Un No****ë****l à Hong Kong **

**Partie 1/3**

**Pr****écédemment… **

L'animal marin referma ses ailes et une tornade composée d'eau sortit des abysses pour l'envelopper. Celle-ci finit par exploser et la jeune fille retomba la tête la première dans les profondeurs de la mer. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un sceau étrange apparu aux pieds de l'inconnue, toujours en chute libre ; une incroyable onde de choc magique traversa les océans et continents.

« **Même dans les ténèbres de son âme…l'héritière du Delta ne tombera pas… **»Résonna une voix masculine dans la même langue que la magicienne.

A l'entente de ses paroles, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura dans un dernier souffle :

« **Clow…** »

**

* * *

**

Au Japon, une seconde onde de choc d'une puissance phénoménale se produisit. Un pouvoir intense était en action…Cette magie libérée pourra-t-elle sauver la jeune inconnue ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira…

Sakura fut sortie de son état d'absence aussitôt que la vague d'énergie eut atteint son cœur battant à présent à vive allure. Elle sentait au fond d'elle un sentiment de désespoir et de haine ; une tristesse inimaginable comme si le monde entier s'écroulait. Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de la jeune magicienne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ces émotions ni d'où elles venaient.

« **Saki**,s'inquiéta le gardien solaire, **est-ce que ça va ?** »

Les larmes de la magicienne redoublèrent d'intensité en même temps qu'elle posait ses mains contre sa poitrine ; elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait de l'intérieur. Soudain la douleur s'arrêta et la jeune fille ne put articuler inconsciemment qu'une seule phrase avant de fondre dans les bras de Morphée.

« **La lumière…a disparu…** »

°~oOo~°

Quelque part au beau milieu de l'océan dans une vieille tour était étendu un corps de jeune fille sur le ventre. Elle possédait une magnifique chevelure noire ébène.

Des cris de corbeaux se firent entendre et l'inconnue papillonna des yeux avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le sol glacial. Elle inspecta la pièce avec interrogation puis découvrit que ses poignets étaient enchaînés.

_Où suis-je ?_, réfléchit-elle.

Elle se remémora enfin les derniers événements passés avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Soudain la porte de « sa prison » s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme habillé d'un costume chinois noir.

« **Alors bien dormi princesse ?** » ironisa-il dans la langue que comprenait la magicienne.

Celle-ci resta interdite devant l'apparition qu'elle avait devant elle.

« **Toujours aussi timide en paroles à ce que je vois…En y repensant tu ne pleurais pas beaucoup au berceau…Au fait comment vas-tu ma chère enfant ? J'espère que la foudre ne t'as pas fait trop mal…Layna !** »

Les yeux verts translucides de la concernée s'agrandirent de surprise.

« **Haaahahaha !!** **Te croyais-tu vraiment capable de garder ton nom sous silence ? Tu es bien la fille de ta mère**, se moqua-t-il. **Même si j'ai fait une erreur par le passé je t'ai gardé dans ma mémoire…Je savais bien que le conseil de la magie ne t'avais pas tué malgré le fait que le sceau ne tarde à m'appartenir.**

- **Le Delta ne sera jamais à vous !**, rétorqua-t-elle pleine de rage.

- **Je vois que je viens de toucher un point sensible**, railla-t-il. **Aurais-tu peur que cela arrive ?** »

Layna baissa la tête et murmura :

« **Vous avez tout détruit… **»

Elle releva la tête et son regard froid rencontra celui de son adversaire.

« **Vous avez détruit ma vie…mon destin…mon honne…**

- **Ton honneur ?** la coupa-t-il. **T****u n'as aucun honneur auprès du conseil. Ta place est auprès de moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu sera sous mon contrôle absolu ! **»

Layna se releva en tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes.

« **Laisse-moi partir vieux bouc !!**, s'énerva-t-elle.

- **Je te croyais plus sage que ça ; quel âge as-tu ? Douze ans ? Je te trouve bien audacieuse d'oser insulter ton maître.**

- **Vous n'êtes pas mon maître !!! **» rétorqua-t-elle avec violence. Au même moment ses mains devinrent rouge feu et des flammes s'élancèrent vers le vieil homme. Mais les chaînes retenant la magicienne prisonnière brillèrent et la magie invoquée disparut.

« **Hahahaaaa !! Je vois que tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre **» déclara-il en sortant de la pièce.

Layna s'effondra à genoux ; de silencieuses larmes coulèrent le long de ses douces joues.

_Tu verras, _pensa-elle_, je te montrerai que je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet de pouvoir, Kenshi Yang…_

°~oOo~°

Les jours avaient passés depuis les secousses magiques et Fujitaka trouva bon d'aller rendre visite à Mme Li car tout cela l'intriguait. L'heure du départ était arrivé et Sakura était plus que surexcitée, une vraie bombe atomique. La famille Kinomoto, Yukito et Tomoyo, sans oublier bien sûr la peluche, s'étaient rejoints à l'aéroport. Ils embarquèrent dans le jet privé des Li pour entamer un long voyage vers Hong Kong. Kero était très anxieux ; il ne savait plus quoi penser des événements d'il y a deux semaines environ. Ils arrivèrent à destination en début de soirée.

°~oOo~°

**POV Sakura**** :**

Je sorti en vitesse de l'appareil ; j'avais vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Nous récupérâmes nos bagages et nous rendîmes vers le point de rencontre que le pilote privé nous avait donné. Je le cherchais des yeux mais impossible de trouver celui pour qui seul mon cœur battait. Soudain je rencontrai une paire de prunelles ambrées qui semblaient elles aussi chercher quelque chose. J'entamais un sprint en slalomant entre les voyageurs outrés pour me jeter dans les bras de cet inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça…

°~oOo~°

**Shaolan POV**** :**

Je la cherchais depuis un bon moment déjà. Mère et moi avions décidé d'aller nous même chercher nos invités à l'aéroport. Soudain je croisai un magnifique regard émeraude. La jeune personne se mit à courir dans ma direction en ignorant les regards réprimandant des autres voyageurs, pour finir par se jeter dans mes bras…

°~oOo~°

**Nomal POV ****:**

« **Sakura ? » **dit-il surpris de la voir arriver de cette manière.

La magicienne desserra son étreinte puis releva la tête dans sa direction.

« **Tu…tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ?**

- **Toi aussi Sakura** » murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune japonaise.

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	5. Ch 4 Un Noël à Hong Kong 2 sur 3

**Chapitre IV ****– Un No****ë****l à Hong Kong **

**Partie 2/3**

**Pr****écédemment… **

**Nomal POV ****:**

« **Sakura ? » **dit-il surpris de la voir arriver de cette manière.

La magicienne desserra son étreinte puis releva la tête dans sa direction.

« **Tu…tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ?**

- **Toi aussi Sakura** » murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune japonaise.

**

* * *

**

« **Bienvenue dans votre palais de vacances Princesse, **proclama Shaolan en faisant une révérence devant la grande demeure de la famille bien-aimée lui fit une gentille tape derrière la tête.

« **Aiouuuiillllee !!**, se plaint-il faussement.

-**T'as finit de faire l'idiot ?**, plaisanta Sakura.

-**Pas si sûr **» répliqua-t-il en se mettant à sa poursuite dans le jardin.

Sakura ralentit la cadence et se retourna les bras ouverts pour réceptionner le jeune chinois. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire basculer Shaolan sur la japonaise au sol. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un sur l'autre sans bouger, rouges de gêne.

« **Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ?** » s'énerva le gros boudin qui sert de frère à Saki alias Toya.

Le couple, au départ rouge pivoine, se releva précipitamment à présent rouge tomate.

« **Toya, arrête une peu d'être si protecteur envers ta sœur**, se plaignit Yukito.

- **Allez boxe le morveux !** » s'excita Kero tout juste sortit du sac de sa maîtresse.

A l'écart des enfants, les parents discutaient tranquillement.

« **Je vous remercie encore une fois de nous avoir invité**, dit Fujitaka en s'inclinant.

- **Je vous en prie, cela me fait plaisir** » répondit Yelan.

_Bien que je sois ravie…c'est aussi que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je dois lui donner un coup de main sinon tout sera finit pour notre famille mais aussi pour les Cartes…_pensa tristement Yelan_. J'espère que tu me pardonneras Sakura._

« **Shaolan, conduit tes amies à leur chambre je te prie.**

-**Bien mère.** »

**Shaolan POV**** :**

Je pris Sakura par la main et je la conduisis jusqu'à sa chambre accompagné de Daidoji. Le couloir du premier étage était vide. Mes sœurs étaient parties faire les boutiques et devraient revenir d'une minute à l'autre, la poisse ! En passant devant l'une des chambres je mis fin à cette marche silencieuse.

_Où est-__**elle**__ ?_ Pensai-je._ Mère n'a pas voulu me donner __**sa**__ destination. Peut être est-elle rentrée chez __**elle**__. J'espère que tout va bien pour __**elle.**_

« **Shaolan ? **» demanda gentiment Sakura.

Je me retournai vers la voix.

« **Oui ?**

- **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** » s'enquit Daidoji.

Est-ce que tout allait bien ? C'était une drôle de question. En fait je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre car je m'inquiétais pour **elle**.

**Normal POV**** :**

_Layna…où es-tu ?_

Une jeune fille portant une cape blanche se dressait sur un gratte-ciel de la ville lumière de Chine : Hong Kong. Ces prunelles colorées d'un bleu océan ne reflétaient que de l'inquiétude pour son amie. Son impressionnante chevelure tressée virevoltait au gré du vent… Serrant fortement les poings et fixant l'horizon tel un aigle, elle murmura en chinois avec détermination.

« **Jamais…jamais je ne te laisserai.** »

Et voulant être entendu par delà les mers, elle cria.

- **Tu entends Layna ?! Jamais je ne te laisserai.** »

Soudain une aura blanche s'éleva et entoura la jeune fille.

_Pas tant que je serai en vie pour te protéger, _pensa-t-elle en laissant une unique larme couler le long de sa joue.

°~oOo~°

Deux magnifiques jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée des Japonais en Chine et nous étions à la veille de Noël. La maîtresse des cartes était intenable ; même Tomoyo, qui de nature pouvait très bien devenir incontrôlable dans ses passions, avait du mal à suivre le rythme de sa meilleure amie. Meilin avait décidé en ce troisième jour d'aller faire les boutiques avec ces deux amies dans Hong Kong. Inutile de dire que Shaolan ne fut pas de la partie ; lui ayant déjà du mal à suivre ses sœurs dans les centres commerciaux…

« **Ouahhh !!** s'exclama Sakura. **Plus le temps passe plus j'en découvre….**

**- Mais Sakura, nous sommes déjà venus ici n'est-ce pas ?**, s'enquit Tomoyo.

**- Oui bien sûr, mais j'avais un peu oublié le paysage, surtout que ça n'a pas été de tout repos.**

**- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens,** s'exclama Meilin. **Et dire que Shaolan et moi t'avons cherché partout lorsque tu t'es enfuie. Tu nous en as donné du fil à retordre. **»

Sakura eut un rire nerveux en entendant de tels propos. Elles continuèrent leurs courses en visitant des dizaines de magasins en discutant de toutes sortes de sujets allant des pâtisseries de Fujitaka aux ours en peluche de la boutique d'en face. En passant devant un grand immeuble, la magicienne ressentit soudainement une aura étrange. Elle s'arrêta net sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses amies.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?,** s'enquit Meilin.

- **Sakura ?**, s'inquiéta Tomoyo.

- **Et ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de truc ?**

- **Jamais…enfin pas à ma connaissance. Sakura !! **»

Les yeux verts émeraude de la japonaise virèrent soudainement au bleu. Enfin elle murmura lentement dans un chinois ancien :

« **Ô pouvoirs obscures qui demeurent dans ce corps innocent. Lumières des ténèbres qui régissent en ce monde perverti. Réveillez-vous dans cet être qui m'est cher. Accordez-moi son dernier vœu. Moi Pearl, Seconde Gardienne du Delta, je vous l'ordonne, laissez-la accomplir sa destinée. **»

Un éclair déchira le ciel en deux sous les regards effrayés des passants. La magie était en action.

°~oOo~°

**Shaolan POV**** :**

J'étais vraiment soulagé de ne pas être obligé de suivre ces furies dans les magasins. Rien quand y pensant, j'en avais des frissons. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas trop la tête à ce genre de chose. J'essaye d'être plus amical avec mon entourage, de sourire plus souvent, même si mon comportement ne me ressemble pas trop ; mais là j'ai vraiment peur. Il y a deux semaines nous avons ressentis de telles secousses que le conseil des plus grands magiciens s'est affolé. Pourquoi les ressentons-nous maintenant ? Je l'ignore mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ces ondes on été volontairement envoyées. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question mais si j'ai ressenti ces ondes magiques c'est que Sakura a dût aussi en avoir eut écho. Kerberos a interrogé mère mais celle-ci refuse d'en dire plus à ce sujet. C'est très clair : elle nous cache quelque chose. Et **elle **qui ne donne plus signe de vie…

J'entends à présent un bruit déchirant dehors…Le tonnerre… et une aura ?! Non trois Auras…Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et je murmure les premiers noms qui me viennent à l'esprit.

« **Sakura…Pearl ?** »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. C'est bien l'aura de Pearl que je ressens mais il y en a une autre qui interfère avec la sienne. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère entre avec son éternel calme. Elle ressent aussi cette triple aura.

« **Shaolan, retrouve tes amies et ramène-les ici.**

**- Oui mère.** »

°~oOo~°

**Normal POV**** :**

Du haut d'un immense immeuble de Hong Kong, la jeune fille portant son habituelle cape blanche joignit les mains contre son cœur tout en fermant les yeux. Un sceau étrange apparut à ces pieds. Celui-ci représentait les éternels triangles entremêlés : le signe du Delta. Elle leva les mains toujours jointes au ciel afin de se laisser avaler par une lumière aveuglante. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, la silhouette d'une jeune fille munie d'une paire d'ailes blanches comme la neige et habillée d'une longue robe noire pris place sur le toit du gratte-ciel ; dévoilant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan et son incroyable chevelure noire ébène lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, nouées en tresse. Elle prononça une incantation dans sa langue natale.

« **Ô pouvoirs obscures qui demeurent dans ce corps innocent. Lumières des ténèbres qui régissent en ce monde perverti. Réveillez-vous dans cet être qui m'est cher. Accordez-moi son dernier vœu. Moi Pearl, Seconde Gardienne du Delta, je vous l'ordonne, laissez-la accomplir sa destinée. **»

Au fil de ses paroles le sceau s'illuminait de plus en plus créant une colonne de lumière montant jusqu'à son plus haut zénith. La lumière s'estompa tout à coup et un éclair déchira le monde céleste en deux.

°~oOo~°

Quelque part en mer de Chine, se dressait une immense forteresse dans laquelle Layna restait captive. A bout de force, car c'était là le plan diabolique de Kenshi Yang, son énergie vitale baissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Elle ne tarderait pas à succomber au maléfice qui la suivait depuis sa naissance, mais elle devait tenir bon car un vœu fait à son amie pouvait la sauver.

**Flash Back**

Deux jeunes filles se tenaient devant une grande maison en Chine : la demeure Li. Leur aura était imperceptible ou presque…Si bien qu'aucun magicien ne pouvait se douter de leur présence.

« **Ça y est, nos routes se séparent…, **commença Layna en chinois

**- J'en ai bien peur Lay. Mais on se reverra bientôt n'est-ce pas ?!** s'exclama la brunette aux yeux bleus, les lèvres tirées jusqu'au oreilles.

**- Sitôt que j'aurais trouvé le maître des cartes tout ira bien**, dit-elle en esquissant elle aussi un radieux sourire.

**- Wouai !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai réussit à te faire étirer tes superbes joues !** »

Les deux demoiselles partirent dans un des rares fous rires et mirent un bout de temps avant de se calmer.

« **Au fait, comment est-il ?**

- **Qui donc ?** s'enquit Pearl

- **Shaolan**, dit-elle avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

-** Je ne l'ai vu que de loin mais je ne vais pas tarder à le rencontrer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va s'arranger tu verras !**

-**Et ce satané conseil qui a refusé de donner ce fichu nom à ma mère…Si ces magiciens de pacotille croient une seule seconde que je vais laisser aller le cours des choses, et bien ils se trompent. Je ne vais pas les laisser m'empêcher de retrouver ma liberté et mon identité**, s'énerva-t-elle.

-**Ne t'en fait pas, je suis de tout cœur avec toi Layna !**

-**Merci !** , dit-elle en enlaçant son amie.

-**Prend soin de toi.** »

Toujours près de l'oreille de Pearl, Layna lui murmura :

«** Promet-moi une chose.**

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Si je ne suis pas de retour à Noël…Prends mon énergie bénigne.** »

A ces propos Pearl se détacha de son amie avec un regard de détresse et d'incompréhension.

« **Non…Layna…ne me demande pas de faire ça…je ne pourrai pas…**

- **Bien sûr que si que tu y arriveras. Je préfère savoir mon énergie en de bonnes mains plutôt que de l'offrir à ces êtres qui ont voulu abuser de ma famille.**

- **Qu'adviendra-t-il de toi ?**

- **Je l'ignore mais si c'est la mort en personne qui m'appelle, je n'y résisterai pas.**

- **Oh..Layna…,** sanglota-t-elle.

- **Pas de larme Pearl ! Qui sait ? Peut être ai-je une autre destinée que celle-ci** » termina-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Sur ces paroles elle fixa longuement l'océan. Les mains contre son cœur meurtrit elle ferma les yeux et une aura blanche s'éleva s'accompagnant à l'apparition du sceau Delta à ses pieds. Puis une brume épaisse engloutit l'île de Hong Kong.

Un chant grave et mélodieux.

Une faible lumière bleutée à travers le brouillard.

Enfin…plus rien.

Pearl ayant assistée au spectacle souffla.

« **Eïna… **»

Elle prit enfin le chemin de la demeure des Li

**Fin Flash Back**

**Layna POV**** :**

Il fait de plus en plus froid…Enfin je crois…Ou alors est-ce mon corps qui refroidit à l'approche de la Faucheuse ? Non…c'est autre chose. Je sens mon énergie bénigne disparaître petit à petit. Elle a tenu sa promesse.

Merci Pearl, pensais-je en cet instant avec un faible sourire.

Soudain je ne ressens plus rien. Tout est noir autour de moi mis à part mon sceau qui brille d'une étrange lueur rouge. Il est effrayant, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je sens mes chaînes céder sous mon aura maléfique, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça…que je libère mes pulsions meurtrières…celles issues de ces années de douleurs.

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	6. Ch 5 Un Noël à Hong Kong 3 sur 3

**Chapitre V ****– Un No****ë****l à Hong Kong **

**Partie 3/3**

**Pr****écédemment… **

**Layna POV**** :**

Il fait de plus en plus froid…Enfin je crois…Ou alors est-ce mon corps qui refroidit à l'approche de la Faucheuse ? Non…c'est autre chose. Je sens mon énergie bénigne disparaître petit à petit. Elle a tenu sa promesse.

Merci Pearl, pensais-je en cet instant avec un faible sourire.

Soudain je ne ressens plus rien. Tout est noir autour de moi mis à part mon sceau qui brille d'une étrange lueur rouge. Il est effrayant, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je sens mes chaînes céder sous mon aura maléfique, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça…que je libère mes pulsions meurtrières…celles issues de ces années de douleurs.

**

* * *

**

**Layna POV**** :**

Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi ma vie n'est que mensonges…et douleurs ? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de me cacher devant ceux qui font partie de ma vie ? Je n'ai jamais eu la réponse que j'espérais. Il y a cette phrase prononcée par la bouche des anciens dont ma famille m'avait fait part : « **Nous lui laissons la vie sauve même si elle représente un réel danger pour nous. Néanmoins nous ne voulons pas qu'elle se mêle des affaires de l'héritier des cartes** ». Et qu'avait répondu ma mère ? Rien. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne possédait pas assez de pouvoir pour se faire entendre parmi ses hommes. Je ne pardonnerai jamais de tels propos après tout ce que j'ai enduré…Ce sortilège jeté par erreur sur la mauvaise personne…à ma naissance. Celui qui me fait vivre un enfer chaque jour et chaque nuit…Et ces cauchemars qui n'en finissent pas. Tous les soirs, je sens mon âme disparaître petit à petit. Je faiblis dangereusement. Puis je tombe dans un sommeil profond. Mais ce que j'y trouve, c'est désespoir, mort, oubli… D'ailleurs je les connais très bien ces mots.

Oubli…

Je ne vis plus que dans la solitude. Je ne peux aimer comme je le souhaiterais de peur de faire du mal.

Désespoir…

Qui me dira si je réussirai la mission à laquelle je m'accroche ? Mon dernier espoir.

Mort…

Ce mot m'est tellement familier. Je me demande souvent si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de me jeter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de vivre dans une espérance imaginaire. Mes rêves me montrent souvent cette mort qui m'attend dans ce destin qui semble être le mien. Mais lorsque je pense tout arrêter pour en finir, je vois la fin de mes proches. En clair, c'est tout, ou moi.

A présent, seul l'avenir décidera de mon destin car je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai tenté le diable de prendre possession de mon être et je suis servie. Quelle ingénieuse idée de me servir de ce maléfice contre son maître… Je savais que si quelqu'un m'attrapait durant mon périple, il essaierait de prendre possession de moi car rien qu'en plongeant un regard dans le mien, on n'y voit que le côté maléfique de ce que je suis.

Kenshi Yang, pensais-tu donc pouvoir aspirer mon énergie bénigne à travers ces chaînes afin de la remplacer par un poison qui me mènerait vers un service éternel pour toi ? Tu as perdu pauvre sorcier !

Ce soir de Noël, en cette heure, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

°~oOo~°

**Normal POV**** :**

Le vent soufflait à une vitesse folle. La mer qui bordait la prison de la magicienne se retira avec une rapidité impressionnante pour ne sembler plus qu'un vieux souvenir à l'horizon.

**Flash Back**

« **Clef qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme d'apparaître. Moi Sakura, maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne. Release !** »

Dans la pénombre d'une ruelle, une lumière s'installa et laissa apparaître une magnifique jeune fille aux yeux d'un vert aussi pur que la plus belle des émeraudes.

« **Fly !** »

De somptueuses ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos, lui donnant un air angélique. Mais l'expression qui marquait son visage ressemblait à de la peur…une peur grandissante.

°~oOo~°

« **Daidoji ! Meilin !**

**- Shaolan ?** dit Meilin en se retournant.

**- Rentrez à la maison**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Li ! Mais Sakura…elle a disparu**, informa Tomoyo.

**- Je vais la chercher ne vous inquiétez pas mais rentrez immédiatement. **»

Joignant les faits à la parole, Shaolan pénétra dans une ruelle éloignée et sombre.

°~oOo~°

« **Fly** »

Une carte vola dans les airs.

« **Sakura !** »

La jeune fille ailée surprise se retourna.

« **Shaolan ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages noirs.

« **Reste ici !** » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop froide.

Ses ailes blanches la portèrent vers le sommet de l'immeuble.

« **Non Sakura ! Reviens !** »

Le vent commençait à souffler avec violence et la maîtresse des cartes arriva tant bien que mal à se poser sur le toit de l'immeuble. Mais ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

°~oOo~°

Pearl sentit soudainement une présence derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna et toisa longuement celle qui avait osé interrompre sa concentration.

« **La maîtresse des cartes…** **»** murmura-t-elle.

La concernée tenant fermement son sceptre fit un pas en arrière à la vision de l'animal, qui hantait ses rêves, en lévitation derrières l'ange noir sous une pleine lune s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Les habitants de Hong Kong se réfugiaient chez eux en espérant que la tempête qui s'annonçait ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.

La nuit commençait à tomber en ce réveillon de Noël.

Pearl se retourna et reporta son attention sur l'horizon. D'un geste rapide de la main droite, un miroir prit naissance devant elle.

« **Montre-moi la voie !** » ordonna-t-elle.

_Même si tu risque de m'en vouloir, je ne te laisserai pas seule,_ pensa l'ange.

« **Qui êtes vous ? **» s'enquit Sakura.

°~oOo~°

Les chaînes maléfiques tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol gelé de la prison. Une silhouette noire se leva lentement et entreprit de mettre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Ses paupières laissaient apparaître un regard ténébreux où une flamme rouge sang luisait dans chacune de ses iris. Le sceau Delta à ses pieds émettait une lueur meurtrière.

°~oOo~°

« **Répondez-moi ! **»s'énerva la maîtresse des cartes.

°~oOo~°

La prisonnière joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux.

°~oOo~°

Le miroir de Pearl s'illumina et afficha l'image d'une île perdue dans l'océan.

« **Fais ton travail Rias !** »

°~oOo~°

La silhouette obscure au regard de mort écarta légèrement ses mains, puis une lueur blanche, qui vira de suite au noir, apparue. Elle écarta ensuite ses bras plus violemment

°~oOo~°

La perle sur le front de Rias brillait d'une intense lueur rouge et le miroir laissa apparaître une mer déchaînée qui se retirait avec violence afin de disparaître totalement à l'horizon.

**Fin Flash Back**

« **Bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix !** , prévint Sakura en sortant une carte. **Wood ! **»

La carte de l'arbre tourna dans les airs et s'illumina lorsque le sceptre stellaire l'effleura.

**POV Pearl**** :**

Je me retournais vivement en entendant le nom de la carte. Je mis une main devant moi et un bouclier se forma lorsque la carte essaya de m'approcher.

**POV Sakura**** :**

Je lançais une attaque mais cette fille la stoppa comme si de rien n'était. Il lui aura suffit de lever la main pour que je puisse voir ma tentative échouer. Wood se mit à briller et retourna sur le champ à l'état de carte à mes pieds. J'étais totalement ahurie par ce que je venais de voir. Comment avait-elle réussi à faire une chose pareille ?

**POV Shaolan**** :**

J'invoquais le Dieu du vent pour qu'il me porte en haut du bâtiment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue des fois…_, pensais-je.

Sakura y était déjà, évidemment. Elle semblait dépitée en tenant une carte dans sa main qu'elle venait de ramasser. Mais j'eu la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et cette autre personne ne m'était pas si étrangère que ça.

**Normal POV**** :**

« **Pearl ?**

**- Shaolan…** »

Sakura se retourna à l'entente de ce prénom.

« **Vous vous connaissez ?** , demanda-t-elle.

**- Sakura viens**, dit Shaolan en ne quittant pas des yeux l'ange qui s'adressa à lui en chinois.

**- Je sais que tu veux des explications Shao, mais tu devras attendre mon retour car j'ai une chose très importante à faire.**

**- On t'attendra, **répondit le magicien dans la même langue que son interlocutrice

**- Shaolan**, paniqua Sakura, **mais que se passe-t-il ici ? **»

Il ne répondit pas et l'entraîna dans le vide en utilisant le pouvoir du dieu du vent.

°~oOo~°

Dans la tour de pierres les hommes de main de Kenshi Yang s'agitaient.

« **Maître ! La mer s'est retirée ! **»

_Nom d'un Dragon ! Mais que ce passe-t-il ?_, songea le sorcier.

Un hurlement mélodieux.

Une forme volante noire indescriptible passant devant les remparts.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!** » s'écrièrent en cœur les soldats.

Kenshi Yang monta au sommet de la tour totalement abasourdit par la vision qu'il avait et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer.

« **Elle l'a réveillé…Mais comment ? **»

°~oOo~°

Rias parcourait les tréfonds sous-marins en suivant l'aura de sa maléfique maîtresse. Que restait-il d'elle justement à ce moment ? Plus rien. Un corps vide d'émotion. Une âme sans vie. Un cœur désespéré. Se battre contre son maître, la maîtresse abyssale y pensait constamment depuis qu'elle était partie de Hong Kong. Même si l'énergie bénigne de Layna était forte, son côté maléfique à présent relâché continuait de s'accroître. C'est à cette idée que l'oiseau accéléra l'allure car, bien que dénudé de parole pour s'exprimer, son cœur restait attaché à la magicienne prisonnière. Mêlant son long corps souple aux courants marins, Rias sortit des eaux en traversant le mur aquatique vertical qui s'était formé quelques minutes auparavant suite à l'incroyable vent qui soufflait. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air d'attendre l'oiseau pour que la mer se referme tel un raz de marrée sur les alentours. Au moment où l'animal se retrouva à voler plutôt qu'à nager, un grondement intense retentit avec la disparition du mur invisible qui retenait l'eau jusqu'à présent. Et c'est ainsi que toute l'eau retenue retomba et suivit le trajet de Rias, la rattrapant au passage pour ne plus faire qu'un avec la maîtresse de l'eau.

°~oOo~°

La porte de la cellule vola en éclat d'un simple mouvement de bras de la prisonnière. Dans sa main gauche était installé un grand bâton…un sceptre magique ! Un cercle, où neuf pierres rouge brillaient, était installé à l'une de ses extrémités avec des ailes l'encadrant. On aurait pu penser à celui de la maîtresse des cartes car des triangles entremêlés, qui ornaient la partie intérieur du cercle, formaient une étoile complexe mais son centre possédait lui aussi un rubis. Le manche était de couleur argentée.

Comment cela était-il possible que quelqu'un possède la presque réplique de la source de pouvoir de la vénérable héritière de Clow ?

Marchant avec une cadence meurtrière vers la sortie de la tour, un voile magique ténébreux enveloppa lentement le sceptre afin de laisser apparaître une longue épée à la lame bleutée et au manche ornée d'émeraudes…

°~oOo~°

Un puissant cri. Un bruit sourd de tonnerre accompagné d'une lumière effrayante enveloppant sèchement le château. L'ombre qui survolait les lieux ne manquait à aucun moment d'attraper au vol nombre des acolytes de Kenshi Yang à l'aide de ses pattes crochues. Un Dragon…un immense et colossale dragon de près de huit mètres de long et de couleur indéfinie dans l'obscurité de la nuit déchainait les nuages créant de nombreux coups de foudre sur les malheureux hommes de main du sorcier. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs réfugié dans la tour.

_C'est impossible,_ songea-t-il_, elle ne peut pas avoir réveillé un tel monstre en étant encore elle-même vu le peu de magie qu'elle possède ? …mais peut être que…oh non !_

Il arrêta de se poser des questions en entendant un pas lent en écho dans un des couloirs.

_Il est impossible qu'elle ait pu s'échapper sans être sous mon contrôle car le poison…_

« **Ne sert à rien **» Prononça calmement une voix derrière lui.

Le sorcier sursauta et sentit la froideur de la lame, lui donnant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« **Layna… **» prononça-t-il lentement.

Kenshi Yang se retourna vivement en faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main gauche. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement. Dès lors un intense combat débuta. Chacun parant le coup de l'autre successivement, la fatigue ne semblait pas les gagner. Aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage. La maîtrise du sorcier et la rage de la magicienne s'égalaient.

°~oOo~°

Pearl, toujours au sommet du bâtiment, ferma les yeux. Ses ailes se déplièrent totalement et un vent argenté souffla lentement dans Hong Kong redevenue paisible depuis la disparition de Rias.

« **Ô Maîtresse du vent, je t'implore de m'aider. Au nom de ton grand maître je te l'ordonne ! Viens à moi Dalaria !! »**

Un hennissement dans le ciel retentit puis le vent argenté se fit de plus en plus violent. Pearl disparut dans une brise étoilée guidée vers l'horizon.

°~oOo~°

Un raz de marrée se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'île perdue. Deux yeux d'un bleu lumineux luisaient dans cette impressionnante vague qui gagnait rapidement du terrain. C'est avec fracas qu'elle percuta les murs du château, déstabilisant les deux escrimeurs ; ceci permettant au sorcier d'invoquer son dragon noir qui lui sert habituellement de monture et de s'enfuir en passant par l'une des fenêtres. La mer s'engouffra dans les longs corridors. Layna ne comprenait la raison de cet événement mais Pearl apparue devant elle dans un souffle étincelant.

« **Layna ! **» s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son amie. Celle-ci ne répondit pas.

« **Réveilles-toi bon sang !** » paniqua-t-elle en la secouant.

L'eau commençait à détruire les murs de pierres dans un bruit effrayant. Mais le hurlement du mystérieux dragon, qui s'était débarrassé des hommes de main de Kenshi Yang, pétrifia l'ange sur place.

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage.

Rias tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts incessants du dragon grâce à son agilité. Mais son ennemi n'en était pas dépourvu non plus. L'oiseau marin créa alors une tornade composée d'eau qui avala le dragon dans les profondeurs océaniques.

Parler à son amie ne servait à rien. Pearl décida alors de prendre les choses en main en plaçant sa paume sur le front de la magicienne.

_Pardonne-moi Layna_.

Une lumière bleue traversa le bras de l'ange et la magicienne s'effondra dans les bras de son amie, ne possédant plus une once de magie à présent. Pearl la transporta jusqu'au dos de Rias et monta à son tour laissant ruines et désespoir derrière elle.

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	7. Ch 6 De brèves explications

**Chapitre VI ****– De brèves explications**

**Pr****écédemment… **

Parler à son amie ne servait à rien. Pearl décida alors de prendre les choses en main en plaçant sa paume sur le front de la magicienne.

_Pardonne-moi Layna_.

Une lumière bleue traversa le bras de l'ange et la magicienne s'effondra dans les bras de son amie, ne possédant plus une once de magie à présent. Pearl la transporta jusqu'au dos de Rias et monta à son tour laissant ruines et désespoir derrière elle.

**

* * *

**

A Hong Kong, la pression montait de plus en plus. Shaolan ne tenait plus en place : il avait besoin d'explications. Sakura, tout comme Kero ou encore Yukito étaient totalement perdu par la magie qu'ils avaient ressentis. Tomoyo, Meiling, Toya et Fujitaka ne cessaient de s'interroger sur le comportement étrange de la maîtresse des cartes depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

Les quatre sœurs de Shaolan, après un bref retour à la maison pour déposer leur affaires, étaient parties réveillonner dans un luxueux restaurant afin de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Malgré les évènements passés, tous essayaient de passer une bonne soirée. Le dîner commençait à être plus joyeux avec de nombreux éclats de rire, quand soudainement un cri strident se fit entendre près de la demeure. C'est Shaolan, suivit de près par Sakura et les autres, qui sortit le premier afin de découvrir la magnifique maîtresse aquatique se poser avec délicatesse dans l'herbe du somptueux jardin des Li. Kero et Yukito reprirent de suite leur forme originelle, et se placèrent devant leur maîtresse.

Pearl descendit de sa monture et prit son amie dans ses bras afin de traverser le jardin et de pénétrer dans la demeure sans même poser un seul regard sur les personnes présentes. Cependant à la hauteur de la maîtresse de maison, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et lui adressa la parole dans la langue du pays.

« **Je vous rejoins dans le salon dans un instant…ma tante.** »

Puis elle reprit son chemin sous les regards surpris des invités japonais, mis à part Kerberos et Yue qui eux comprenaient parfaitement le chinois.

oOo

L'ange noir pénétra dans une magnifique chambre aux murs sombres à cause de la nuit profonde qui s'étaient installée depuis un bon moment déjà.

**Pearl POV**** :**

Je venais de déposer Layna sur les draps d'un grand lit. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Je décidais alors d'aller chercher du désinfectant et quelques compresses afin d'éviter une infection des multiples plaies qui s'étaient installée sur tout son corps. Normalement elle devrait passer, malgré ses blessures, la plus belle nuit de sa vie ; elle ne possède plus aucun pouvoir à présent. Mais je sens que la mienne ne sera pas de tout repos. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra : c'était Wei.

« **Mademoiselle, vous devriez aller voir votre tante**, me dit-il dans notre dialecte commun.

**- Juste une minute, s'il vous plaît. Je dois finir de m'occuper de Layna.**

**- Ne vous en faîte pas mademoiselle. Je vais prendre soin de Miss Layna.**

**- Merci Wei. A plus tard.**

C'est ainsi que je sortis de la chambre afin de me rendre dans le grand salon où m'attendaient beaucoup de questions.

_Respire ma grande. Tout ira bien. Respire…._

**Normal POV**** :**

Pearl pénétra dans le salon où étaient assis ceux qui la tourmentaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Shaolan se leva d'un bon.

« **Pearl !** »

La concernée posa son regard sur lui puis ferma les yeux. Le sceau Delta apparut à ses pieds et une lumière aveuglante s'éleva afin de laisser apparaître la forme terrestre de l'ange noir ; une magnifique jeune fille de douze ans aux yeux d'un bleu océan et à la longue chevelure noire ébène nouée en tresse prit place. Elle portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une minijupe noire avec de hautes chaussettes blanches et des mocassins noirs. Elle regarda sa tante qui lui expliqua en chinois que ces invités étaient japonais. Elle s'exprima donc dans la langue la plus appropriée…

« **Puisque peu de gens ici me connaissent, je vais me présenter. Mon nom est Pearl Mc Loyd, fille de James Mc Loyd grand magicien occidental et Fei-Lian Li l'une des descendantes de Clow et sœur de ma tante Yelan. Shaolan et Meilin me connaissent déjà puisque ils sont tout deux mes cousins.**

**- Alors tu fais partie de la famille de Clow ?** questionna Yue.

**- C'est exact.**

**- Etait-ce toi qui envoyais des ondes magiques il y a deux semaines ?** » demanda Kero.

Sakura fixait intensément la jeune fille. Elle voulait savoir la vérité.

« **Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai pas provoqué ses vagues d'énergie.** »

Tout le monde fut surpris de cette réponse.

« **Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui est-ce ? **s'enquit la maîtresse des cartes. **Lorsque j'ai ressenti cette énergie j'ai fais un rêve.**

**- Sakura…** » s'inquiéta Fujitaka.

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes. Se remémorer cet instant si douloureux était trop lourd pour son jeune cœur.

« **J'y** **ai vu l'animal que tu montais, dans cette ville, Hong Kong. Le sceau qui est apparu à tes pieds je l'ai vu aussi. Tout coïncide. Ton aura est la même que celle que j'ai ressentie… **

**- Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses** » termina Yelan.

La magicienne porta un regard d'incompréhension sur la maîtresse de maison.

« **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ton départ**, se renseigna Shaolan.

**- C'est vrai ! On s'inquiétait pour toi**, continua Meilin.

**- Mon amie avait besoin d'aide**, répondit Pearl, **c'est à elle de nous donner plus de détails à présent. **»

A ces mots, la jeune fille partit se coucher dans l'une des chambres de la somptueuse villa. Les autres en firent de même.

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	8. Ch 7 Rien n'est perdu Layna

**Chapitre VII ****– Rien n****'****est perdu Layna**

**Pr****écédemment… **

« **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ton départ**, se renseigna Shaolan.

**- C'est vrai ! On s'inquiétait pour toi**, continua Meilin.

**- Mon amie avait besoin d'aide**, répondit Pearl, **c'est à elle de nous donner plus de détails à présent. **»

A ces mots, la jeune fille partit se coucher dans l'une des chambres de la somptueuse villa. Les autres en firent de même.

**

* * *

**

**Layna POV**** :**

Des nuages…le timide soleil du mois de février…le vent frais de la fin de l'hiver…c'est tellement agréable.

J'entends quelque part le bruissement régulier des arbres.

Soudain un hurlement que j'aime tant écouter_… Rias…_ puis enfin la course effrénée de Dalaria et Destinity à travers la vaste plaine qui s'étend devant mes yeux.

_Où suis-je ?_

La brise me fait légèrement frissonner.

Rias vole lentement en laissant derrière elle des poussières étoilées…Ses écailles brillent d'un éclat nouveau au soleil.

A présent elle m'a repérée. Je souris car elle vient se poser avec délicatesse en face de moi. Sa somptueuse queue de poisson s'enroule sur l'herbe fraiche.

Je m'approche rapidement et flatte son bec de la main comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu azur me fixent avec amour et respect.

Je lui murmure doucement un « **Je t'aime** » et elle émet un court gémissement, signe de réciprocité.

C'est vraiment étrange le lien que j'ai pu forger avec une telle créature. Nous nous comprenons mutuellement comme si nous parlions la même langue.

Je sens à présent cette réalité disparaître peu à peu. Les ténèbres envahissent petit à petit ma vision.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. « **Un rêve ? **»

Mon regard se pose sur les objets qui m'entourent. Je me trouve dans le lit d'une immense chambre sombre, mais pas totalement. Oui ! J'entrevois le levé du soleil à travers la fenêtre. Je me redresse avec difficulté car je sens que je suis blessée.

_Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Comment aurai-je pu faire la différence entre un rêve et la réalité puisque je ne fais que des cauchemars. _

J'essaye tant bien que mal de sortir du lit et m'approche lentement de la fenêtre. J'aperçois un jardin qui m'est légèrement familier.

_Le jardin de la demeure Li._

Je suis déjà venue ici il n'y a pas si longtemps…il y a près de quatre mois et demi. C'est ce jour là que j'ai entamé mon voyage afin d'en apprendre plus sur la magie et…de trouver le maître des cartes.

J'entends soudainement un faible gémissement…

**Normal POV**** :**

« **Tu es réveillée ?** » marmonna une voix a moitié endormie dans une langue incomprise par les japonais.

Layna se retourna surprise vers la jeune fille affalée sur le fauteuil dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« **Pearl ? C'est bien toi ?**

**- En chair et en os**, dit-elle en se levant péniblement.

**- Mais…pourquoi…Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai veillée sur toi toute la nuit. Tu m'as vraiment fait une peur bleue hier**, informa la brunette aux yeux bleus.** Il faut que tu m'explique tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes séparées. **»

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le grand lit et la magicienne conta alors son récit…

« **Le jour où je t'ai laissée ici, j'espérais de tout cœur pouvoir accomplir rapidement ma tâche. Eïna m'a permise d'invoquer Rias à l'abri des regards indiscrets grâce à sa brume. Je me suis donc envolée en direction du quartier général du conseil de la magie, dans une région éloignée de Chine. C'est un lieu qui reste secret pour les magiciens les moins expérimentés. Tel que tu me connais, j'ai fais de longues recherches lorsque nous étions encore avec ta mère…**

- **C'est donc pour cela que tu t'isolais de longs après-midis ? **s'enquit la chinoise.

- **En effet, je m'efforçais de découvrir le lieu exact de siège. Lorsque j'y suis arrivée au prix d'heures interminables de vol, je suis entrée de manière assez brutale…**

**Flashback**

Une silhouette noire pénétra rapidement dans une grande tour entourée de brume quelque part en Chine. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et les nombreux personnages travaillant dans le bâtiment se retournèrent outrés de ce silence rompu. La silhouette arpenta le sol fait de marbre et grimpa les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre. Croisant de multiples sorciers qui conversaient, elle ouvrit deux grandes portes en or à la volée. La pièce devant-elle était une grande salle circulaire où se réunissaient les membres du conseil, assis chacun dans un des fauteuils disposés à la périphériedu centre de la pièce.

« **Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?** demanda un grand homme barbu.

**- Qui êtes vous ?** questionna un autre un peu plus trapu.

La silhouette retira la capuche noire de sa longue cape. Elle fixa durement l'homme assis dans le fauteuil le plus luxueux et imposant. Cet homme en fit de même.

« **Mademoiselle Mc Loyd, quel plaisir de vous voir,** dit-il ironiquement.

- **Tout le plaisir est pour moi Maître Yong Qi**, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

**- Que nous vaut donc votre visite ?**

**- Il y a près de onze ans…**, commença-t-elle en marchant lentement et en portant son regard sur chacun des membres présents,** ma véritable nature a été reniée par votre jugement car Kenshi Yang m'avait lancé un sortilège, par erreur. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont dévoilé la véritable condition de ma survie…ne pas chercher le plus puissant des magiciens, l'héritier de Clow Reed…le nouveau maître des cartes. A présent je ne peux continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il me reste une chance de tout changer. Je dois savoir ! Vous devez me donner son nom !**

**- Nous ne pouvons accepter ta demande.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**, s'indigna la jeune fille.

**- Le nouveau maître des cartes n'a été choisi que très récemment…**

**- Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'il n'avait pas encore été élu le jour où vous avez jugé de mon sort…**, murmura-t-elle les yeux vers le sol.** C'est…impossible…Comment avez-vous pu mentir à ma famille?** »

Elle serra les points et n'osa regarder ses hommes qui avaient abusé de la sagesse de sa mère. Son regard se posa ensuite sur un siège vide. Elle demanda simplement pourquoi celui-ci fut ainsi.

« **Voyons Miss Mc Loyd, ne connaissez donc vous pas la réincarnation de Clow Reed ?**

**- J'ignorais qu'il s'était réincarné**, répondit-elle simplement.

**- Voyez-vous, chère enfant, Maître Hiiragizawa n'est pas présent et reste en Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée. **»

_C'est donc le moment où jamais de m'entretenir avec la magie en personne_, pensa la magicienne.

« **Bien. Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien que je m'attarde une minute de plus ici** » lança-t-elle froidement à l'égard du conseil avant de sortir de la pièce.

**Fin Flash Back**

« **Que c'est-il donc passé ensuite ?**, s'enquit Pearl.

**- Rias m'a mené en Angleterre au bout de deux journées de vol. J'y ai rencontré Eriol Hiiragizawa, la réincarnation de Clow. Je lui ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé depuis ma naissance. En fait, plus les jours passaient, plus je lui contais les fins détails de mon existence afin qu'il m'aide à trouver une faille à cette malédiction. Un mois plus tard je lui posais enfin la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, autrement dit qui était et où se trouvait le nouveau maître des cartes…**

**Flash Back **

« **Eriol, **tenta un beau jour la magicienne.** J'aimerai te poser une question**. »

Son interlocuteur assit dans un grand fauteuil posa son regard sur celui de la jeune fille.

« **Je t'écoute.**

**- Eh bien…depuis toutes ces années j'ai remuée toutes les possibilités afin de me défaire de l'emprise de Kenshi Yang et une seule m'est parue intéressante. **

**- Faire ce que le conseil t'as interdit je suppose ?**

**- En effet, comme je t'ai déjà énoncé les conditions du conseil à respecter pour que je reste en vie, tu dois savoir que c'est justement ce à quoi je m'accroche pour réussir à faire disparaître cette malédiction.**

**- Explique moi donc ton plan en détail.**

**- Je dois trouver le nouveau maître des cartes afin qu'il puisse m'aider à vaincre le sorcier.**

**- Ne crois-tu pas que ce choix est égoïste ?** »

Layna baissa les yeux face à ces paroles.

« **Et toi, ne crois-tu donc pas que ce soit égoïste de laisser quelqu'un vivre dans le malheur constant pour la simple raison que l'on ne veut pas se salir les mains ?**

**- Tu as raison**, sourit Eriol.** Tu possèdes une grande intelligence Layna et qui plus est tu as un fort caractère qui t'aidera à vaincre tes ennemis. Je ne doute pas non plus de ta force magique, mais il est vrai aussi que sans l'aide d'un puissant magicien, tu ne t'en sortiras sûrement pas vivante. Et ta quête de liberté sera vaine, à moins que la mort soit une libération pour toi.** »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le magicien et esquissa un faible sourire.

« **Je vais donc t'aider, mais pas de la manière que tu penses.**

**- Explique-toi.**

**- Il ne sert à rien que je te donne son nom. Et j'aimerai que tu me prouves ta détermination, ton courage car tu en auras besoin.**

**- Que dois-je faire ?**

**- Pendant les mois qui vont suivre tu devras apprendre à fermer les yeux, à te concentrer, à oublier le monde extérieur et enfin à trouver par toi même ce que tu recherches. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de rendre tes pouvoirs plus puissants et plus intelligents aussi.**

**- Rendre mes pouvoirs plus intelligents ?**

**- Eh oui !, **rit Eriol**. Si tu ne veux pas être au service de Kenshi Yang tu devras apprendre à l'empêcher de te contrôler. Et c'est ainsi que ta magie sera « intelligente » car elle n'obéira qu'à son seul et unique maître malgré le sortilège ! Toi Layna, celle qui fut oubliée reviendra afin de rendre justice à son existence ! **»

**Fin Flash Back**

« **Pendant près de 3 mois et demi après cette conversation**, continua Layna**, je me suis entraînée dur. J'ai donc acquis un nouveau pouvoir…**

**- Lequel ?**, s'enquit Pearl.

**- Celui de pouvoir repérer l'entité magique que je recherche en envoyant des ondes qui agissent comme un sonar à 3000 Km à la ronde. J'ai donc parcouru une grande surface de la planète afin de trouver le nouveau maître des cartes.**

**- C'était donc toi qui envoyais ces ondes ?**

**- C'est exact mais…lorsque je survolai l'Australie, un Dragon de type occidental se mit à mes trousses je ne sais pour quelles raisons. Il me poursuivit jusqu'en mer de Chine et j'envoyai au même moment une énième onde de choc comme je le faisais dans chacun des lieux que je survolais.**

**- Je l'ai sentis celle-ci, tu peux me croire. J'étais perchée sur un immeuble de Hong Kong sur ordre de ma tante et celui de mon cœur car je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. **»

Layna se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

« **Je commençais vraiment à me décourager. J'avais déjà parcouru des milliers de kilomètres et je ne trouvais aucune trace de l'héritier de Clow. Rias a semée le Dragon en se cachant sous l'eau. Mais en remontant à la surface, il m'a pris au piège et j'ai fini ma course électrocutée, puis dans la mer. C'est à cet instant que le Delta est apparu et qu'il a envoyé une nouvelle onde magique…**

**- Le sceau Delta ? Lui avais-tu commandé d'apparaître ?**

**- Non ! Je n'avais plus aucune force ! **

**- …**

**- Clow Reed était avec moi…**** "Même dans les ténèbres de son âme…l'héritière du Delta ne tombera pas…″ a-t-il dit… **»

Pearl resta silencieuse face à cette révélation ne sachant quoi répondre.

« **Kenshi Yang m'a faite prisonnière et voulut m'affaiblir dans sa prison afin que les chaînes ensorcelées avec lesquelles il m'avait attaché prennent possession de mon énergie bénigne. Ainsi il aurait pu achever sa tâche et me convertir totalement à son pouvoir…**

**- Mais le délai que je devais attendre était écoulé…**, continua Pearl.

**- Et grâce à toi j'ai pu m'en sortir. En me prenant cette énergie, le démon qui vit en moi a pu se rebeller et les chaînes, ne faisant aucune différence entre les êtres démoniaques, m'ont laissée partir comme si elles avaient accompli leur tâche. La suite, tu la connais… **»

Le soleil était à présent bien levé... Pearl regarda son amie près de la fenêtre…

« **Mais rien n'est perdu Layna**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **car je sais qui est l'héritier de Clow… **»

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	9. Ch 8 Alors, on a du mal à se relaxer ?

**Chapitre VIII ****– Alors****,**** on a du mal à se relaxer ****?**

**Pr****écédemment… **

Le soleil était à présent bien levé... Pearl regarda son amie près de la fenêtre…

« **Mais rien n'est perdu Layna**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **car je sais qui est l'héritier de Clow… **»

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**** :**

L'astre de lumière était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Un regard émeraude fit son apparition sur un visage angélique. Encore ensommeillée, la jeune belle au bois dormant gémit doucement à cause de la lumière matinale filtrée avec difficulté par les longs rideaux mauves des fenêtres de la chambre. Malheureusement, même en essayant de se cacher de la lumière aveuglante, la jeune fille ne put se rendormir à cause de l'apparition d'une boule de poils jaune ailée…

« **Sakura. Il est temps de se lever.**

**- Laisse moi Kero, s'il te plaît**, gémit une fois de plus la magicienne.

**- Sakura…voyons ! tu ne vas pas passer la journée au lit.**

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune brune aux yeux d'un vert froid pénétra dans le sanctuaire du sommeil de la maîtresse des cartes. Celle-ci se redressa vivement et inspecta, les yeux plissés par la fatigue, l'intruse qui la jaugeait du regard.

L'émeraude contre le désert…un désert de désespoir et de solitude.

Les deux magiciennes s'affrontèrent sans dire le moindre mot, sans faire le moindre geste...

Le gardien solaire observait lui aussi cette paire de prunelles mystérieuses.

« **Layna !**, dit une voix essoufflée dans le long couloir. Pearl s'introduisit rapidement dans la chambre et découvrit ce duel silencieux. La maîtresse des cartes reporta son attention sur la brunette aux pupilles azurées.

« **Layna ! Ça suffit !**, s'exclama en chinois son amie. **Tu ne pourras rien faire tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré tes pouvoirs.**

**- Alors rends-les-moi à présent**, répondit-elle simplement.

**- Il en est hors de question ! »** répliqua Pearl hors d'elle.

Layna fronça les sourcils, insatisfaite de la réponse, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

« **Sakura, est-ce que tout va bien** ? Dit une voix inquiète dans le couloir.

**- Shaolan… »** murmura la concernée.

Le jeune chinois pénétra à son tour dans la chambre vêtu d'un pantalon en soie noir et d'une chemise chinoise blanche. Layna tressaillit à l'entente de ce prénom tant redouté et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsqu'elle aperçu celui qui hantait ses pensée depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu était que la vénérable et sage Yelan Li suivait son fils.

**Sakura POV**** :**

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Les évènements s'enchaînent à une vitesse phénoménale. Oui, je ne comprends plus rien du tout.

Les ondes magiques, l'ange noir, les rêves étranges…et maintenant cette fille. Ses yeux sont si froids et pourtant si tristes. Elle semble me demander de l'aide. C'est un sentiment étrange mais je me sens liée à elle pour une raison inconnue.

Shaolan vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Sa mère le suit de très près. La jeune fille semble surprise ou plutôt effrayée. Pearl et elle ont l'air de s'être disputée, mais malheureusement je ne comprends pas le chinois.

**Normal POV**** :**

Layna s'agenouilla vivement devant la maîtresse de maison et n'osa la regarder. Yelan, elle, ne cessa au contraire de l'observer et posa délicatement sa main droite sur la tête de la jeune fille.

« **Ma tante…**, tenta Pearl dans sa langue natale.

**- Tu as bien changé Layna**, commença Madame Li, **tu es méconnaissable à présent… **»

La concernée releva lentement la tête.

« **Tante Li**, articula difficilement Layna, **je suis si heureuse de vous revoir**. »

Yelan se mit à la hauteur de la magicienne et la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte presque maternelle.

« **Viens avec moi** » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa nièce.

Elles se séparèrent puis sortirent de la chambre.

Shaolan traduisit à Sakura du mieux qu'il put les paroles échangées lors de la scène qui venait de se produire.

« **Pearl**, dit Shaolan en japonais, **ne me dit pas que cette fille est ta sœur !**

**- Layna est ma demi-sœur. Elle a été adoptée par mes parents sept mois après ma naissance. J'ai grandi avec elle. C'est une grande magicienne tu sais ?, **répondit-elle dans la même langue.

**- Mais tu as dit qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs** » dit Kero qui, lui, comprenait le chinois contrairement à Sakura et était dans la chambre dès le début, alors que Shaolan n'était pas encore présent lors de la dispute opposant Pearl à Layna.

«** C'est exact Kerberos, mais c'est une longue histoire que vous apprendrez tôt ou tard. »**

Il y eut un long et lourd silence mais Pearl finit par le briser.

« **Au fait Shaolan, tu ne m'a pas encore présenté ton amie.**

**- Oh ! Je suis désolé. Voici Sakura Kinomoto, c'est…**

**- La maîtresse des cartes ? je m'en étais doutée**, coupa Pearl. **Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Sakura »** dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

La magicienne encore assise sur son lit parut surprise par cet élan de courtoisie et répondit avec son éternel sourire :

« **C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer Pearl ! »**

°~oOo~°

Layna s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de Yelan Li. Celle-ci en fit de même.

«** Je suppose que je vous ai déçu**, commença Layna. **Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vues et je n'ai pas été capable de trouver rapidement l'héritier de Clow. De plus, j'ai été repérée comme un magicien de bas niveau.**

- **Sais-tu Layna, que tout ce que tu as réalisé depuis ton isolement a été parfait.**

- **Pardon ?**

- **A l'époque où les anciens t'ont renié, personne de connaissait l'identité du nouveau maître des cartes ; et je n'ai su ce fait que très récemment : j'ai ainsi envoyé Shaolan au Japon. Je n'ai bien sûr pas eu l'occasion de te joindre pour t'en informer, d'autant plus que Eriol s'est occupé de toi dernièrement à ce sujet.**

**Le seul moyen d'éviter que tu ne te mêles des affaires du maître des cartes, mis à part la mort, était de t'isoler du reste du monde. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu as passé presque onze ans chez les Mc Loyd afin de te préparer à l'affût du conseil…** »

Layna buvait les paroles de sa tante avec avidité.

« **Lorsque tu es partie de chez eux il y a peu de temps, **continua Yelan**, tu as suivi ton instinct : tu as préparé tes arrières, comme me l'a expliqué Pearl à son arrivée en Chine. Les rumeurs disent que tu es allée jusqu'au conseil de la magie. Quelle audace ! Mais je me doutais qu'il ne t'aiderait pas…**

**- Mais comment êtes-vous au courant de ce qui s'est passé** **?**

**- Vois-tu, Eriol Hiragizawa m'a appelé environ un mois après ton arrivée chez lui. Il m'a informé de tes intentions, autrement dit, de trouver l'hériter de Clow. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a appris beaucoup de choses…**

**- Comme rendre ma magie « intelligente » ?**

**- En effet, c'était le principal but des trois mois d'exercices que tu réalisais chez lui. **

**- Lorsque je suis partie d'Angleterre il disait que j'étais prête, pourtant je me suis quand même fait avoir !** , s'exclama Layna.

**- Tout était prévu… **»

La jeune magicienne fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son interlocutrice voulait en venir. Celle-ci reprit :

« **Nous savions que le temps de ta victoire contre Kenshi Yang n'était pas encore arrivé, mais nous voulions que tu te confronte à lui afin que tu te rendes compte par toi-même de l'envergure de ses pouvoirs.**

**- Mais...je ne comprends rien….**

**- Depuis que le livre de Clow a été ouvert…une partie de la magie de son ancien propriétaire s'est envolée, mais lorsque les cartes furent intégralement capturées, Eriol souhaita que cette magie revienne former un bouclier afin d'empêcher les sorciers, pour une durée limitée, de repérer l'héritier de Clow…**

**- …et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le repérer…**, dit Layna plus pour soi-même que pour sa tante.** Alors il m'était impossible de le trouver ?**

**- Je savais que je te faisais courir de grands risques mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu t'entraînes véritablement. Comme nous savions que Pearl pouvait t'aider à partir d'une certaine date, nous en avons un peu profité…**

**- Je vois…** »

La jeune fille se leva afin de se poster devant la baie vitrée. Il neigeait dehors…

_Le plus dur reste à faire_, pensa-t-elle. _Il faut que je sois forte…plus forte que __**lui.**_

Elle se retourna mais sa tante était sortie. Respirant un bon coup, elle sorti à son tour du bureau sombre.

°~oOo~°

Dans la salle à manger, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito, Toya, Fujitaka et les quatre sœurs Li étaient attablés pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Shaolan, Sakura, Kero, Yelan et Pearl ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« **Où est Layna ? **», demanda cette dernière.

La concernée entra immédiatement après l'interrogation.

Toya se perdit dans le regard de la jeune fille. Pearl reprit d'un ton enjoué.

« **J'aimerai vous présenter ma demi-sœur Layna Mc Loyd ! **»

Tous mangèrent avec entrain en ce froid 25 décembre…

°~oOo~°

Après s'être restaurée, Sakura alla dans sa chambre avec Tomoyo…Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

« **Tu sais Sakura, je crois qu'elle ne va pas vraiment te laisser tranquille.**

**- Je m'en doute bien mais au fond elle a l'air si gentille.**

**- Je pense la même chose mais elle est aussi très triste. Ces yeux ne reflètent que de la douleur malgré son impassibilité. Mais il y a quand même un côté positif à tout ça…**

**- Ah bon ? Lequel ?**

**- Ben parce que je vais pouvoir te filmer de nouveau !! Avec des costumes …. Et des rubans…et… »** S'exalta Tomoyo comme à son habitude.

°~oOo~°

Dans un bon bain chaud, Layna se relaxait pendant que sa demi-sœur lui massait le dos.

« **Bon sang décontracte toi Layna !**

**- J'aimerai mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut être qu'il faudrait que je change de kinésithérapeute **» se moqua la magicienne.

Cela réussit à vexer la masseuse et la séance relaxation se termina par une bataille d'eau…

Peu après les deux jeunes filles allèrent respectivement dans leur chambre afin de se sécher. Layna sortit de la sienne portant une robe chinoise noire, fendue le long des deux cuisses, et un pantalon assez ample blanc : Pearl avait gardé des habits de Layna avec elle à son arrivée en Chine afin de dépanner cette dernière…

Marchant dans le long couloir, elle se sentit soudainement observée. En se retournant elle découvrit Toya au bout du corridor.

« **Fait attention à ma petite sœur s'il te plaît** » dit-il simplement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, sans même savoir si elle comprenait un seul mot en japonais.

Layna resta un peu surprise, puis reprit son chemin.

°~oOo~°

Dans le dojo familial, Shaolan essayait en vain de se défouler avec son épée. Donnant de vifs coups dans le vide il ne cessait de repenser aux évènements passés. Il se disait aussi que Sakura partirait le lendemain. En fait il se sentait en colère contre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il se retourna vivement afin d'envoyer un énième coup mais cette fois-ci, son épée rencontra brutalement une autre lame.

« **Alors, on a du mal à se relaxer ?** » questionna l'autre escrimeur dans un japonais railleur, un sourire en coin.

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	10. Ch 9 Le Premier

**Chapitre IX ****– Le Premier**

**Pr****écédemment… **

Dans le dojo familial, Shaolan essayait en vain de se défouler avec son épée. Donnant de vifs coups dans le vide il ne cessait de repenser aux évènements passés. Il se disait aussi que Sakura partirait le lendemain. En fait il se sentait en colère contre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il se retourna vivement afin d'envoyer un énième coup mais cette fois-ci, son épée rencontra brutalement une autre lame.

« **Alors, on a du mal à se relaxer ?** » questionna l'autre escrimeur dans un japonais railleur, un sourire en coin.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**** :**

« **Tu parles Japonais ?**, demanda Shaolan tout en essayant de contenir la force de son adversaire.

**En effet**, répondit Layna**, et là n'est pas ma seule qualité**. »

A ses mots elle s'écarta brutalement et obtint une posture de combat sophistiquée.

« **Et tu t'y connais en matière de combats**, commenta Shaolan. **Que veux-tu ?**

**Ce que toi tu veux. » **

La magicienne lança une première et violente offensive que son adversaire ne put contrer que par son épée.

Les deux lames grinçaient l'une contre l'autre. Shaolan essaya de se dégager, et finit par la pousser un peu plus loin. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de reprendre son équilibre, qu'elle revenait à la charge avec des coups tous plus vifs et puissants les uns que les autres.

Un prodigieux enchaînement venait naître sous les yeux du jeune chinois.

**« Ca suffit…arrête ! Je n'en peux plus ! **Essaya-t-il de dire entre quelques dizaines de coups qu'il parait tant bien que mal.

- **On est fatigué à présent ? »** demanda-t-elle simplement sans éprouver la moindre faiblesse.

Le magicien décida alors de prendre les choses en main…

« **Dieu du vent ! Viens à moi ! »**

Une bourrasque s'éleva dans la pièce.

Layna disparut.

Shaolan s'avança doucement, encore très surpris de la scène.

Mais une lame vint s'introduire délicatement sous la gorge, à présent nouée, du jeune homme. Il sentit un souffle chaud et perçu une doucereuse voix lui murmurer quelques paroles :

« **C'était un réel plaisir de découvrir tes capacités Li, mais tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je compte bien profiter de mon séjour ici pour t'enseigner l'art du combat que je pratique. »**

Elle retira la lame lentement et alla au fond de la salle afin de ranger le sabre dans son fourreau.

« **D'où viens-tu ?!!** , s'exclama Shaolan fixant le dos de la jeune fille.

**- Je l'ignore**, répondit-elle toujours dos à lui. **J'ai simplement certaines choses à accomplir, et ton apprentissage fait partie de ces buts. »**

Elle se retourna et afficha un sourire tranquille.

« **Ne te fies pas à tout ce que tu vois, cela pourrait te jouer des tours** » ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement avant de sortir du dojo.

°~oOo~°

Sakura marchait dans le jardin enneigé de la demeure…lentement…lentement…jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant la barrière du balcon octogonal donnant une merveilleuse vue sur Hong Kong.

Kero se trouvant emmitouflé dans le manteau de sa maîtresse ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un long soupir.

« **Dis-moi Kero, que penses-tu des deux jeunes filles qui sont arrivées hier soir ?**

- **Et bien, je me dis que tes aventures sont loin d'être terminées. Je vois bien qu'elles possèdent une magie très importante qui risque de nous poser des embuches.**»

Un long silence…

« **Hier après-midi, alors que je me promenais avec Tomoyo et Meilin, j'ai senti une magie. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est entrée en moi. D'ailleurs Tomoyo m'a dit que j'avais prononcé une sorte de formule magique en chinois… »**

**Flash Back**

Les yeux verts émeraude de la japonaise virèrent soudainement au noir. Enfin elle murmura lentement dans un chinois ancien :

« **Ô pouvoirs obscures qui demeurent dans ce corps innocent. Lumières des ténèbres qui régissent en ce monde perverti. Réveillez-vous dans cet être qui m'est cher. Accordez-moi son dernier vœu. Moi Pearl, Seconde Gardienne du Delta, je vous l'ordonne, laissez-la accomplir sa destinée. » **

**Fin Flash Back**

« **Nous étions connectées**, dit une voix, derrière la magicienne qui se retourna.

- **Pearl…**

- **C'est moi qui ai lancé ce sort.**

- **Comment peux-tu savoir de quelle formule nous parlons ?,** s'enquit Kero.

- **J'ai rencontré Sakura peu de temps après l'avoir prononcée. J'en déduis donc que ce ne peut être que mon incantation qui ait pu l'attirer aussi facilement jusqu'à moi. Je voulais prendre les pouvoirs de Layna qui était en grands dangers.**

- **Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu dis que nous étions « connectées ».**

- **J'ignore encore l'étendue des pouvoirs que Layna et moi possédons, mais je sens que nous avons un lien très serré avec toi Sakura**.

- **Quel genre de pouvoir as-tu ?**, demanda Yukito qui venait juste d'arriver et avait entendu une partie de la conversation.

- **Et bien…je n'aime pas tellement en parler » **répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Yukito laissa la place à Yue dans un éclat de lumières.

Pearl rougit de plus en plus et n'osa lever son regard vers celui de l'ange.

Celui-ci s'abaissa à son niveau afin de lui lever le menton délicatement.

« **Je …je… je suis désolée d'être aussi intimidée…mais on m'a tant parlé de vous que je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer réellement un jour Monsieur Yue. » **

Le gardien lunaire offrit l'un de ses rares et timides sourires.

« **Pfff, il est vrai que Môssieur Yue est très beau**, railla Kero, **mais si tu me voyais sous ma vraie forme tu serais…**

- **Kero !!** » s'exaspéra Sakura.

Pearl en profita pour pouffer de rire.

°~oOo~°

**26 décembre**

Il était à présent temps que la famille Kimonoto ainsi que Yukito et Tomoyo rentrent au Japon.

La jeune camera-woman avait décidé de faire ses valises rapidement afin de profiter des dernières heures pour immortaliser ces vacances sur vidéo avec pour principaux acteurs Môssieur Kero et Meilin Li.

Pearl était en pleine conversation avec le représentant humain de son idole Yue, tandis que Toya surveillait secrètement la jeune Layna assise dans un grand arbre d'un blanc immaculé.

°~oOo~°

Dans une grande chambre aux rideaux entrouverts, la maîtresse des cartes essayait en vain de faire ses bagages correctement. Elle exprima un long soupir et perçu trois coups frappant à la porte. Sakura se retourna vivement et découvrit Shaolan Li à l'embrasure. Celui-ci s'avança lentement mais s'immobilisa à mis chemin entre sa tendre et la porte qu'il venait de quitter.

« **Tu t'en sors ?**, s'enquit-il avec gêne.

- **Shaolan…je…** »

Elle baissa son regard attristé. Quelques larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses délicates joues rosées.

Le jeune magicien, accourra vers elle et ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« **Je sais qu'il est complètement stupide que je pleure car rien ne changera, mais j'en ai besoin…**, sanglota-t-elle.

- **Alors pleure, si cela peux aider à apaiser ta peine »**.

Sakura releva légèrement son visage vers celui qui hantait son cœur.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les prunelles ambrées du jeune homme qui posa avec douceur sa main droite sur la joue humide de la magicienne.

Un sourire…

Des paupières qui se ferment délicatement…

Deux visages qui ne demandent qu'à faire qu'un dans ce décor romantique…

Enfin, un baiser…

Un long et simple baiser…

Celui de l'innocence mais plein de tendresse…

Celui qui prouve le véritable amour au-delà du désir et de la volupté…

Un baiser comme on ne peut en avoir qu'une fois…

Le premier…

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	11. Ch 10 Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre X ****– Un nouveau départ**

**Pr****écédemment… **

Un sourire…

Des paupières qui se ferment délicatement…

Deux visages qui ne demandent qu'à faire qu'un dans ce décor romantique…

Enfin, un baiser…

Un long et simple baiser…

Celui de l'innocence mais plein de tendresse…

Celui qui prouve le véritable amour au-delà du désir et de la volupté…

Un baiser comme on ne peut en avoir qu'une fois…

Le premier

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**** :**

« **Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, j'en appelle aux éléments ! Que le monde retrouve son équilibre d'antan ! Que la magie revienne à son possesseur naturel ! C'est au nom de la Seconde Gardienne du Delta que je vous l'ordonne ! **»

Pearl acheva son incantation chinoise dans un halo lumineux au sein de la chambre de sa demi-sœur. Cette intense magie aurait pu être sentie à des kilomètres à la ronde si Yelan n'avait pas protégé la demeure d'un sort empêchant la détection d'aura. Seuls les résidents de la villa pouvaient ressentir cette énergie. D'ailleurs, le fait que Layna retrouve ses pouvoirs inquiétait beaucoup Shaolan, allongé nonchalamment sur son lit.

Layna s'effondra à genoux, mains au sol, tête baissée et haletant bruyamment. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas perçu cette sensation ?

Un mois…Deux mois…Peut être plus…

Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment combien de temps elle était restée ici à attendre que Pearl daigne lui redonner son bien. La nuit elle entendait les gémissements incessants et effrayants de l'ange plongé dans les cauchemars. Elle avait donc passé son temps à étudier rigoureusement, rattrapant tous les cours qu'elle avait manqué durant son escapade en solitaire. De temps à autre, elle se confrontait au jeune Shaolan dans un combat à mains nues qu'elle remportait toujours, au grand désespoir du chinois. A présent elle sentait toute cette magie pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa misérable enveloppe charnelle. Son aura maléfique était de retour pour son plus grand malheur.

_Des cauchemars, je vais encore faire des cauchemars_, pensa-t-elle._ Pearl n'aurait pas du attendre si longtemps, j'ai perdu l'habitude de les maîtriser._

Quittant le sol avec difficulté, elle proclama :

« **A présent c'est à moi de jouer. Pearl, informe ta tante que nous partons dans quelques jours.**

- **Layna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

- **Nous avons perdu trop de temps comme ça. Et je ne voudrais en aucun cas manquer la rentrée des classes.**

- **Mais alors…nous allons au Japon ?** Demanda Pearl enjouée.

- **Oui ! Nous allons rendre une petite visite à cette chère héritière de Clow !**

- **Je savais que tu dirais ça** » affirma une voix grave à l'embrasure de la porte.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent en même temps.

« **Eriol ! **»s'exclama Layna avec un sourire.

Pearl reconnut aussitôt la réincarnation de Clow Read dont la magicienne lui avait parlé.

« **J'espère que tu ne comptais pas t'en aller sans moi…Je me chargerai d'activer un nouveau bouclier autour de Tomoeda afin que même toi, tu ne puisses être repérée par un magicien venant de l'extérieur.**

- **C'est exactement ce que tu avais fait pour Kinomoto afin que je ne la retrouve pas, n'est-ce pas ? **» demanda Layna légèrement agacée.

Le jeune anglais eu un petit rire.

« **C'est pour votre bien à tous que je fais ça. Tu auras ainsi plus de temps pour accomplir ce que tu t'es promis de faire. **»

Pearl prit enfin la parole :

« **Tu n'interviendras pas ?**

- **Non sauf si ça dégénère**, répondit Eriol. **Aussi Layna sait que je ne fais pas le poids face à Kenshi Yang. **»

Layna acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle connaissait les risques. Elle savait qu'en cas d'échec, Eriol ne pourrait rien faire contre le sorcier Yang.

Il y eu un long silence que la magicienne finit par briser soudainement.

« **Mais au fait ! Comment savais-tu que j'allais récupérer mes pouvoirs aujourd'hui ?**

- **Yelan et moi avions tout programmé. **»

Pearl appuya la réponse d'Eriol en révélant que sa tante lui avait interdit de redonner la magie de Layna avant aujourd'hui.

Cette dernière émit un long soupir en marmonnant un « **toujours une longueur d'avance** » qui fit rire les deux interlocuteurs.

°~oOo~°

Quelques jours plus tard, le long d'une allée de cerisiers tout nouvellement fleuris, la maîtresse des cartes, âgée de ses treize ans depuis peu, s'élançait vers l'école à bord de son éternelle paire de rollers. La jeune fille entrait au collège mais ne changeait pas d'établissement. Elle se demandait qui elle allait bien avoir dans sa classe cette année.

Sakura tourna au coin d'une rue avant d'apercevoir un groupe d'enfant de son âge. Le bruit sourd de ses patins frottant le goudron attira l'oreille musicale de Tomoyo qui marchait tranquillement avec les autres adolescents. Elle se retourna afin d'accueillir sa meilleur amie avec l'un de ses « Ma Sakura » hystériques. La concernée s'enfonça dans les bras de sa cousine pour une étreinte. Mais l'exclamation de la chanteuse avait attiré l'attention du groupe qui, à présent, observait la scène. Sakura s'écarta de Tomoyo et découvrit derrière elle Meilin, Eriol, Shaolan, Pearl et enfin Layna.

« **Mais…mais…**, tenta-t-elle de dire totalement incrédule.

- **Surprise !** S'exclama Meilin.

- **Nous venons passer du temps ici** » dit Eriol en répondant à la question muette de Sakura.

Celle-ci mit ses mains sur ses joues rosies par ce bonheur si soudain, étant incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« **Ils passeront la scolarité ici cette année et logeront chez moi** » expliqua Tomoyo.

La magicienne s'élança ensuite entre les bras réconfortant de Shaolan, les joues écarlates. Etrangement, Layna ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement mais elle se ressaisit en sentant le regard perçant d'Eriol posé sur elle.

« **Il est temps d'y aller** » déclara-t-elle simplement avant de reprendre le chemin vers l'école.

Le reste de la troupe suivit la jeune fille d'un pas presque militaire afin d'éviter d'être en retard le premier jour.

°~oOo~°

Le destin avait tranché. Tomoyo Daidoji et Sakura Kinomoto étaient séparées et destinées à passer leur scolarité dans des classes différentes. La caméra-woman se trouvait néanmoins avec la sage Rika Sasaki, tandis que Meilin, Shaolan et Pearl partageraient eux aussi la même classe. Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara et Takashi Yamasaki avaient la chance d'être encore ensemble cette année. Mais avec qui Sakura était-elle donc ?

Elle eut sa réponse en découvrant les noms d'Eriol Hiiragizawa et Layna Mc Loyd sur la liste des élèves où « Kinomoto Sakura » figurait.

Les cours commençaient enfin dans un silence religieux. Notre jeune héroïne était aussi figée que le jour où Shaolan était arrivé au Japon la première fois. Elle avait la mauvaise impression d'être observée par…sa future rivale ?

Alors c'était ainsi qu'elle considérait la mystérieuse Layna ?

Une rivale ?

_Non ! Impossible !_ , se dit intérieurement la magicienne.

Et pourtant, tout portait à croire que Mc Loyd allait lui causer de sacrés ennuis.

_Elle n'est surement pas venue pour rien au Japon_, pensa Sakura.

Puis, au bout de quelques heures de travail, la sonnerie annonçant la pause matinale retentit dans l'établissement. La maîtresse des cartes retrouva momentanément ses amis assis dans l'herbe fraiche de la cours.

« **Eh, il y a Sakura qui arrive ! **» s'exclama Meilin.

La concernée vint s'installer près du groupe suivit par Eriol.

«** Viens t'assoir** » proposa Pearl à Layna marchant derrière Hiiragizawa.

Celle-ci observa un instant sa demi-sœur afin de repartir seule dans une autre direction le visage impassible. Un silence tomba.

« **Qui-est-ce ? **» demanda Chiharu perplexe.

Tomoyo prit la parole :

« **C'est Layna Mc Loyd et voici sa demi-sœur Pearl. **»

L'ange noir fit un magnifique sourire et dit :

« **Excusez Layna. Elle n'est pas toujours très bavarde.**

- **Elle a des problèmes ?** Questionna Rika.

- **Eh bien…**, tenta de répondre Pearl.

- **Alors vous êtes nouvelles ici !** S'exclama Takashi.

- **En effet**, admit la brunette, **mais on a de la famille ici maintenant.**

- **Qui par exemple ? **S'enquit Naoko, curieuse.

- **Shaolan et Meilin sont mes cousins. **»

Subitement le jeune Li leva les yeux vers un arbre sentant étrangement qu'on l'observait. Il rencontra l'émeraude de la Première Gardienne du Delta. Celle-ci mit son index devant la bouche, signe qu'il devait se taire, souriant d'un air mutin.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Pensa-t-il.

Soudain une voix mit fin à ses pensées.

« **…lan ! Shaolan ! **»

Il se retourna vers la provenance de ce son.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ? **» demanda Meilin.

Il acquiesça vivement puis baissa les yeux vers Sakura située juste à côté de lui : elle semblait songeuse. Aussi, les autres levèrent les yeux vers le lieu que fixait Shaolan auparavant. Mais Layna avait disparu…

°~oOo~°

Les cours finirent rapidement sans problème. La maîtresse des cartes rentra sagement chez elle. Ni son père, ni son frère n'étaient présents. Elle prépara donc un repas pour Kero et elle.

Shaolan, Meilin, Pearl et Tomoyo allèrent chez cette dernière, quant à Eriol, il décida d'accompagner Layna où celle-ci avait idée de se rendre. La jeune Mc Loyd avançait d'un pas lent et semblait ne pas avoir de destination précise.

« **Tu es bien étrange ce soir**, commenta Eriol.

- **Ne le suis-je pas d'habitude ?** Demanda calmement Layna.

- **C'est vrai** » admit le jeune homme.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit :

« **Tu t'es décidée à attaquer ?**

- **Je vois que je n'ai plus de secrets pour toi Eriol**, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. **Ce matin j'ai senti une grande aura.**

-** C'est surement celle du cerisier du temple Tsukimine. Il possède de grands pouvoirs.**

- **Alors les rêves pourront devenir réalités** » dit-elle mystérieusement.

°~oOo~°

Tomoyo dinait avec ses amis et demanda à Pearl si Layna comptait se joindre à eux. Malheureusement celle-ci n'en savait strictement rien : Layna était restée silencieuse toute la journée.

La conversation allait et venait au rythme de la soirée quand soudain les deux magiciens présents sentirent des vibrations magiques. Ils levèrent la tête de leur séduisant repas en même temps sous les regards interrogateurs des deux jeunes filles. Pearl fronça les sourcils et s'enfuit vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **» s'alarma Meilin.

L'ange sauta dans le vide sous les cris de terreur des adolescents, mais réapparut une fraction de secondes plus tard portant une longue robe noire et une paire d'elles d'un blanc éclatant afin de s'envoler vers l'horizon.

°~oOo~°

« **Alors ché vrai ? Ils chont de retour ?** » Demanda Kero engloutissant une appétissante part de gateau au chocolat.

Sakura acquiesça tout en observant la pauvre part disparaître à une vitesse affolante.

« **Tu sais Kero, j'ai de plus en plus peur**, dit-elle sérieusement. **Rien n'arrive au hasard –c'est toi qui me l'a dit- et quand je repense à ces derniers mois, je ne cesse de me dire que quelque chose se prépare…**

- **Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu es Sakura ! Tu es la maîtresse des cartes, anciennement celles du grand Clow Read !**

- **Mais…**

- **Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. «Tout ira bien » tu te souviens ? **»

La jeune fille acquiesça une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux un long instant.

« **Viens…**

- **Que dis-tu Kero ?**

- **Rien du tout**, répondit le concerné.

- **Viens à moi…** » Reprit la voix dans un murmure.

La magicienne ouvrit les yeux en sentant une aura très puissante. Kero en eut des frissons et demanda :

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **»

Sakura alla se chausser et ordonna à Kero de la suivre alors qu'elle utilisait Fly afin de rejoindre le détenteur de l'aura…

°~oOo~°

Une fine main vient se poser délicatement sur l'écorce du vieil arbre du temple.

« **Dis-moi**, chuchota une voix, **quel est le pouvoir qui t'anime ? **»

L'arbre fleuri se mit à briller d'une lueur rosée. Une importante magie s'en dégagea rapidement.

« **Astucieux !** Commenta Eriol un peu plus en retrait. **Les attirer ici en mêlant ta magie à celle de l'arbre afin que seule Pearl –Seconde Gardienne du Delta- puisse te reconnaître.**

- **Je veux qu'ils aient peur ! Peur de ce que je leur réserve…** » déclara Layna.

Elle se retourna faisant face au couché du soleil. Ses yeux verts ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

Pearl ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

« **Laissons-la faire** » ordonna le jeune anglais à l'ange avant d'aller s'installer en haut d'un arbre à l'abri des regards.

Pearl l'accompagna et le questionna :

« **Le bouclier fonctionnera ?**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai posé à notre arrivée. Il ne lui reste qu'à accomplir sa tâche sans s'inquiéter de Kenshi Yang. **»

°~oOo~°

La maîtresse des cartes survolait les environs jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre Meilin, Tomoyo et Shaolan courant dans la direction du temple. Elle les suivit et se posa au lieu-dit.

« **Sakura !** » s'exclama Tomoyo.

Mais les deux magiciens présents observaient l'arbre lumineux…ou plutôt Layna se trouvant juste devant l'arbre.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils sentirent les ondes magiques d'il y a quelques mois. Cette force qui les avait terrifiés auparavant. Un cercle lumineux apparu derrière elle : une succession de triangles entremêlés y était inscrite. Sakura repensa alors à son ancien rêve. Le sceau…le même sceau…

Une lumière aveuglante balaya le décor, tout devenant blanc. Mais elle disparut rapidement laissant place à une épaisse brume engloutissant Tomoyo et Meilin.

« **Que veux-tu ?!** » demanda Sakura avec force.

Mc Loyd resta impassible. Elle joint, lentement et avec grâce, ses mains vers le ciel tout en fixant les deux magiciens. Un halo de lumière s'en libéra afin de laisser apparaître un long bâton argenté.

La maîtresse des Cartes fut stupéfaite à la vision qu'elle eut : elle reconnue la presque réplique de son sceptre magique entre les mains de Layna. Un cercle orné de neuf rubis, d'une étoile complexe portant un autre rubis en son centre, et d'une paire d'aile de chaque côté. Ces quelques différences ne marquèrent pas tant l'esprit de la jeune fille observant sa propre source de pouvoir dans sa main droite.

Elle essaya en vain de se convaincre qu'elle rêvait, tandis que Shaolan faisait apparaître son épée, s'attendant à un combat imminent.

Layna se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, le sceptre se balançant à bout de bras et laissant une traînée de poussières de lumière.

Elle tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre… Une véritable danse était née, accompagnée d'un chant grave et mélodieux.

Brusquement Layna s'arrêta, puis disparu en même temps que le son.

Les magiciens s'évanouirent aussitôt.

Les dernières choses qu'ils entendirent furent ces quelques paroles répétées en écho avec le sifflement terrifiant d'un serpent :

« **De quoi as-tu peur ?** »

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	12. Ch 11 Le combat onirique 1 sur 2

**Chapitre XI ****– Le combat onirique **

**Partie 1/2**

**Pr****écédemment… **

Layna se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, le sceptre se balançant à bout de bras et laissant une traînée de poussières de lumière.

Elle tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre… Une véritable danse était née, accompagnée d'un chant grave et mélodieux.

Brusquement Layna s'arrêta, puis disparu en même temps que le son.

Les magiciens s'évanouirent aussitôt.

Les dernières choses qu'ils entendirent furent ces quelques paroles répétées en écho avec le sifflement terrifiant d'un serpent :

« **De quoi as-tu peur ?** »

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**** :**

La lune ne brilla pas ce soir là. Cachée par l'épaisse et mystérieuse brume environnante, elle ne put servir de guide à l'ombre arpentant les reliefs d'un lac imaginaire. Marchant sur cette ténébreuse étendue liquide sans fond, l'être inconnu ne sembla néanmoins pas se plaindre d'un détail aussi insignifiant que la lumière de l'astre de la nuit disparaissant dans ce manteau de brouillard. Ne se fiant qu'à son instinct primitif de chasseur, la silhouette de Layna Mc Loyd disparut afin d'accomplir le but de sa première mission.

°~oOo~°

Les lourdes paupières de Shaolan s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, aussi il lui sembla qu'il dormait depuis longtemps. Son regard ambré rencontra le sombre sol aquatique des lieux : une opaque eau noire ondulait sous son corps à chacun de ses mouvements. Refusant de connaître l'exacte consistance de cette substance, il tenta avec lenteur de se mettre debout tout en ramassant sa longue épée, puis il observa patiemment les alentours à la recherche de la sortie de cet effrayant monde.

« Gloup…Gloup…Gloup… »

Le jeune magicien à l'affût du moindre bruit s'interrogea sur la nature de ce qu'il percevait. Il reconnut un son régulier, comme étouffé : quelqu'un, marchant à la surface du lac, approchait lentement…

Enfin il l'aperçut ! Il reconnut l'impassible visage de celle qui l'avait amené ici, dans ce doux cocon de solitude, dans cet univers irréel, sombre et froid…

Layna Mc Loyd s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'héritier Li qui serrait fortement les poings.

Shaolan se sentait stupide…Il n'arrivait pas à laisser sa colère s'abattre sur la magicienne… Quelque chose l'empêchait de la détester…

Il se sentit soudainement vaciller. De brèves images lui vinrent en tête. Insignifiantes ? Peut être pas…

Deux yeux verts, baignés de larmes mais réconfortants, lui apparurent tandis qu'il tenait un corps entre ces mains : un épais liquide rouge recouvrait ses doigts et s'étendait au sol.

Le chinois revint très vite à lui et porta ses yeux choqués dans ceux de la jeune fille. Son regard lui parut étrangement similaire à celui qu'il entrevit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Impossible ! Jamais Mc Loyd ne lui sourirait d'une façon aussi apaisante même si elle devait mourir dans l'instant !

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait penser de telles choses. D'ailleurs il ne connaissait Layna que très peu…mais alors, si c'était Sakura qu'il avait vu ? Après tout elle aussi avait les yeux verts…

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit alors que la magicienne fronçait les sourcils. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui en s'empressant de le questionner.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Pourquoi posait-elle ces questions ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait créé les visions ?

« **Dis-moi ce que tu as vu Li !** » ordonna Layna.

« **Shaolan ! **»cria quelqu'un s'approchant rapidement.

Sakura se jeta dans les bras du magicien, tandis que celui-ci cherchait de vue Layna qui avait disparut dès qu'il avait porté son attention sur la maîtresse des cartes.

« **J'ai eu si peur !**, continua la fleur de cerisier effrayée.

- **Ca va ! Tout va bien maintenant **» la réconforta doucement Shaolan.

Après une longue étreinte, ils se séparèrent et observèrent chacun de leur côté les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie possible.

« **Sakura, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?** » s'enquit Shaolan sans la regarder.

Aucune réponse.

« **Retourne-toi !** »

Shaolan sursauta en percevant cette voix sifflante. Ne sachant pourquoi, il obéit à son…imagination ?

Son cœur manqua un battement…deux battements ? Trois battements ? Impossible de savoir l'effet exact qu'eut sur lui la vision de sa bien aimée gisant au sol, les yeux ouverts dans une expression de surprise. Une mare de sang s'étendait à la surface houleuse du sol étrange. Le chinois s'agenouilla, cria, hurla de toutes ses forces tant la douleur lui était insupportable.

«** Tu tiens à elle n'est-ce pas ?** » Questionna Layna, d'une voix posée, juste devant le magicien. Celui-ci, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, releva son visage en sa direction, les larmes glissant lentement le long de ses joues.

« **Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!** Implora-t-il.

- **Ce n'est pas moi**, répondit la magicienne, **c'est toi !** »

Shaolan écarquilla des yeux.

« **Oui c'est toi qui l'as tué !** » Réitéra Layna, son sourire s'étirant d'une manière peu commune et effrayante.

Le chinois observa son épée magique couverte de sang.

« **Ce n'est pas vrai**…murmura Shaolan.

- **Ne crois-tu donc plus tes propres yeux Li ?**

- **En fait, c'est toi qui veux nous éliminer depuis le début**, accusa Shaolan d'une voix forte. **Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle nous envoyait au Japon car quelqu'un cherchait à se débarrasser de notre famille et de la maîtresse des cartes. Mais c'était toi !** »

Les yeux brillant du magicien étaient pleins de reproches et de haine.

Layna baissa la tête en souriant, mais elle ne dit mot.

Shaolan continua :

« **Si tel est ton désire, tue-moi !** »

La jeune fille releva instinctivement son visage afin d'observer plus sérieusement son adversaire.

« **Pourquoi te tuerais-je ? Ce n'est pas moi qui joue le rôle de meurtrier ici ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'en devenir un…**

- **Tue-moi !** Ordonna le magicien, la folie prenant possession de lui. **Tue-moi ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !** »

Shaolan répéta inlassablement sa demande…

« **Ca suffit !** » Hurla la magicienne.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits en remarquant que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol : son interlocutrice l'étranglait par magie bien au dessus de l'eau. Bientôt il manqua d'air et retomba aux pieds de Layna qui le relâcha aussitôt qu'il suffoqua. Respirant bruyamment son regard rencontra un reflet à la surface opaque et mouvante.

Un reflet ?

Pas n'importe quel reflet…

Celui de…

« **Pauvre jeune fou !**» résonna une voix, différente de celle de la magicienne.

Un long sifflement de serpent retentit soudainement…

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	13. Ch 12 Le combat onirique 2 sur 2

**Chapitre XII ****– Le combat onirique **

**Partie 2/2**

**Pr****écédemment… **

« **Pauvre jeune fou !**» résonna une voix, différente de celle de la magicienne.

Un long sifflement de serpent retentit soudainement…

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**** :**

Elle courait…courait…le plus vite possible.

_Laisse moi…_

Elle ne voulait plus voir son visage…

_Je t'en supplie…_

Elle ne le supportait plus.

_Vas-t-en !!_

Elle avait peur…Son cœur battait si vite…

N'osant pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait savoir si **elle** la suivait encore. Elle n'entendait que ses propres pas précipités et étouffés par un sol mouvant et obscur.

_Non !!_

Ses fines jambes ne la tenant plus, elle s'arrêta suffoquant de fatigue et de terreur mais un sournois rire lui fit faire volte-face.

Elle revit son visage, celui de sa tendre et défunte mère dont les traits si gracieux auparavant avaient totalement disparus. Un cadavre vêtu d'une splendide robe mauve et coiffé de la chevelure impressionnante de Nadeshiko vivait sous les yeux de …Sakura

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Quelques minutes plus tôt la maîtresse des Cartes s'était réveillée à la surface du lac noir, le reste de l'espace n'étant que brume. Elle s'était longuement interrogée sur la nature du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Impossible de savoir.

Puis elle avait perçu un hurlement de douleur, un cri déchirant empreint de tristesse.

Et enfin le silence était retombé jusqu'à l'apparition d'un piano où quelqu'un jouait, de dos à Sakura, une tendre mélodie. Ce son si doux était très familier à l'ouïe de la jeune fille.

_C'est celle de maman_, avait-elle pensé.

La chanson s'arrêta tout à coup. Le musicien se leva de son banc afin de se retourner et faire face à la petite fleur.

Comment imaginer pouvoir un jour se retrouver devant un défunt ?

A présent sa « mère » était devant elle, ses yeux livides rivés sur la magicienne.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?** » Questionna Sakura les yeux pleins de larmes.

Sa terreur redoubla d'intensité lorsque Nadeshiko lui fit un sourire peu commun.

« **Sakura** », murmura une voix.

Mais elle n'entendait que les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

« **Sakura** »

La magicienne ferma les yeux à l'entente de son prénom.

« **N'ai pas peur…**

-**Qui es-tu ?**

-**Tu ne te souviens pas ?** »

L'image d'une lueur s'insinua dans l'esprit noir de la fleur.

« **Light ?**

-**Je suis heureuse que tu me reconnaisse Sakura **»

La lumière s'intensifia.

« **N'oublie jamais qui tu es ! Tout ira bien ! Les miroirs ne reproduisent que ce que l'on veut voir ou ce qui nous effraie… Ce sont des armes… **

-**Que veux-tu dire par là ?** »

Mais Light avait déjà disparu…

Sakura ouvrit les yeux afin de fixer durement sa « mère ». Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« **Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que je suis devenue Card Captor ! Je ne suis plus la même ! Et je sais que, désormais, tout ira bien car je n'ai jamais baissé les bras ! Qui que tu soit ton plan ne marche plus. **»

Malgré ses dires, les mains de la magicienne tremblaient encore. Elle souffla un instant. Ses paupières se fermèrent une nouvelle fois.

« **Clef détentrice du pouvoir de l'Etoile ! Montre-moi ta véritable apparence ! Au nom du pacte, obéis-moi ! Release !** »

Le sceptre stellaire apparu gracieusement entre ses mains. Son regard rencontra le reflet de son adversaire à la surface du lac.

« **Ca suffit maintenant !** Menaça-t-elle. **Je sais que tu n'es pas réel! **

-**Que suis-je donc alors ?** Questionna le reflet d'une voix féminine et profonde.

-**Tu es …une illusion ! Tu te sers du lac pour me faire voir ce que tu veux. Montre-moi ta véritable apparence !** »

Dans un halo de lumière le cadavre vivant se métamorphosa en…

« **Layna ?! Impossible !** »

La brune observa Sakura un instant.

« **Je croyais que tu était plus intelligente que ça,** commenta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

-**Mais !**

-**Mais quoi ? Qui as-tu rencontré devant l'arbre du temple ?**

-**C'était T…**

-**Oui c'était Moi ! Ta naïveté me rend malade Kinomoto !** » S'énerva Mc Loyd.

L'épée de Jade à la lame bleutée se dévoila dans la main de la Première gardienne du Delta. Les neuf émeraudes brillaient d'une forte intensité à travers la brume environnante. Avec une vitesse déconcertante l'arme alla se glisser sous la gorge de la maîtresse des Cartes.

«** Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te trancher la gorge dans l'instant Kinomoto.**

-**Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça Layna ?** Questionna Sakura avec calme. **Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.** »

Mc Loyd resserra violemment sa prise collant davantage le dos de Sakura contre elle.

« **J'en ai assez !** Répliqua la jeune brune tout en fermant les yeux. _**Elle**_** en a assez ! **_**Elle**_** voudrait mais elle ne peut pas !** Dévoila Layna.

-**De qui parles-tu ?** S'enquit subitement Sakura.

-_**Elle**_** n'en peut plus !** Tempêta Layna. _**Elle**_** est en colère ! **_**Elle**_** détruira tout afin d'en finir avec ce monde qu'**_**elle**_** déteste! **»

La magicienne relâcha son étreinte et s'écroula à genoux sous les yeux effarés de la japonaise. Des larmes de colère s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Son épée, quant à elle, était étendue au sol.

« **Layna qu'est-ce que tu… ?** »

La concernée releva avec lenteur son visage tantôt caché par sa longue frange ébène. Son regard d'un bleu pur et lumineux perça celui de la Card Captor.

« **Tu n'est pas Layna n'est-ce pas ?** »

Un effrayant et long sifflement de serpent retentit, faisant vibrer la surface de l'eau obscure.

La brume devint noire tandis que les yeux bleutés de Mc Loyd luisaient à travers ce manteau de brouillard. La maîtresse des Cartes perdit ses repères.

°~oOo~°

Shaolan continuait de fixer l'intriguant animal faisant office de reflet à Layna Mc Loyd. Il reconnu une espèce de serpent à longue crête, au bec d'acier et possédant une corne sur son front. Son regard azuré brillait d'une intense lumière.

« **Tu es vraiment pitoyable Li !** S'énerva la créature. **Je pensais que tu avais été élevé par la magie en personne, mais je vois que tu es plus faible que je ne l'avais imaginé. **_**Elle**_** est très déçue de toi ! **

-**De qui parles-tu ? Qui ai-je déçu ? Ma mère ?**

-**Je n'ai plus le choix…** »

Le brouillard prit une teinte noirâtre.

°~oOo~°

Eriol et Pearl observaient le sceau Delta, aux pieds de Layna, opter pour une couleur de plus en plus rouge.

« **Eriol ! Tu crois qu'il est bon de la laisser dans cet état ?** »

La réincarnation de Clow fixa la scène. Sakura et Shaolan étaient allongés au sol tandis que Tomoyo et Meilin essayaient tant bien que mal de les réanimer en criant leur nom. La première Gardienne du Delta, les yeux fermés, se faisait harceler, par Kero, de questions qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Le sceptre était levé au ciel émettant de nombreux chocs électriques. Le corps de la magicienne, debout au centre du sceau, exprimait quant à lui une frustration sévère.

« **Eriol tu m'écoutes ?** »

Blessée du mutisme de son ami, elle sauta de l'arbre afin de rejoindre en vol sa demi-sœur dans un état chaotique : elle distinguait de loin les inconscientes larmes de rage de sa protégée.

Kero aperçu Pearl qu'il assailli de questions.

« **Hey Gamine ! Dis-nous pourquoi Sakura et le morveux sont…**

-**Ca suffit**, coupa Pearl. »

L'ange était terrifié tout comme les amis de la maîtresse des Cartes.

_Je t'en supplie Layna, reviens nous…_

Soudainement les deux endormis ouvrirent les yeux. L'énergie libérée par le sceptre s'intensifia et se concentra en formant la silhouette d'un immense serpent. Pearl observa longuement l'ombre apparaître derrière Layna qui s'éveillait enfin.

« **Sakura**, fit Tomoyo rejoignant son amie. **Tu vas bien ?**

-**Oui ne t'inquiète pas**.

-**Shaolan**, cria Meilin en voyant son cousin se relever. »

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent un instant. Shaolan avança vers sa bien–aimée afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle était bien vivante, il voulait la sentir contre lui. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put tant sa douleur avait été oppressante. Il n'y avait pas de mots à prononcer, elle avait compris que quelque chose était arrivée.

La créature que Shaolan avait découvert avait enfin prit forme, ses yeux brillant toujours autant. Meilin émit un cri de frayeur.

« **Mais que fait Yue ?** Grommela Kero.

-**Je suis là**, informa le concerné qui était arrivé peu de temps auparavant fixant la scène.

« _**Elle**_** est en colère**, coupa la créature d'une voix profonde.

-**Eïna ! **Implora Pearl**, cesse donc cela ! Ta maîtresse n'est plus qui elle était !**

-_**Elle**_** vient de perdre une partie de son espoir, Seconde Gardienne**. »

Tous n'étaient que spectateurs devant la scène. Layna ne pipait mot mais le sceau rougissait de plus belle.

« **Il faut arrêter ça maintenant… après il sera trop tard ! Layna écoute moi ! Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas ça ! Ta colère te submerge ! Que dirait ta Mère !** »

A ces paroles la princesse du Delta fit apparaître l'épée de Jade. Ses yeux devinrent noir tandis que Eriol Hiiragizawa tenait fortement son sceptre afin de maintenir le bouclier mit en place autour de Tomoeda.

« _**Elle**_** est fortement déçue**, continua Eïna.

-**Tais-toi !** Ordonna Pearl. **Retourne à l'Etat de brume serpent,** fit-elle rageuse. **Tu n'aides aucunement ta maîtresse.**

-**Ca suffit Pearl !** Dit sèchement Eriol. **Eïna n'est que le réceptacle émotionnel de Layna. Eïna, maîtresse des énergies psychiques, ton travail est achevé. **»

Le serpent à longue crête et à corne argentée acquiesça et disparu dans un manteau de brouillard, mais l'énergie de Layna ne cessait de s'accroître. La magicienne s'élança sur Shaolan pour entamer un combat à l'épée.

Le jeune homme fut prit de cours et dégaina son épée in extremis avant le premier choc qu'il para avec difficulté.

« **Tu es nul Li !** »

Le chinois fut considérablement vexé à cette remarque. Il lui renvoya son coup qu'elle au contraire arrêta avec sa main…

Sa main ?

En effet d'une poigne ferme ensanglantée elle tenait la lame adverse sous la surprise totale de Shaolan.

« **Comment ?** »

Le jeune homme pouvait lire dans les yeux de la chinoise une intense haine. Il décida de l'empoigner violement afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Mais cette action la fit rire sournoisement. Elle enchaîna d'une voix en écho :

« **Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir comme ça ?** »

Au même instant une autre Layna tenait Sakura exactement dans la même position que dans le monde perdu de la peur. Lame sous la gorge, dos contre la poitrine de la magicienne, Sakura ne pouvait faire un seul geste. Shaolan ne comprenait pas comment son ennemie pouvait être ici et ailleurs en même temps.

« **Shaolan,** cria Pearl, **celle qui tient Sakura n'est qu'une part de l'âme de Eïna volée par Layna dans sa colère. **»

Layna fit taire sa demi-sœur en l'emprisonnant dans une bulle psychique.

« **Layna, réveille-toi !** » Ordonna une voix dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_Non !_

_« _**Réveille-toi !** »

_C'est fini ! Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas…_

« **Ne baisse pas les bras !** »

_Leurs forces m'ont déçu…_

« **Ton combat n'est pas sans issue Layna. Garde courage !** »

La magicienne qui tenait Sakura disparut.

Les bulles d'énergies libérèrent leurs prisonniers.

Layna s'effondra dans les bras de Shaolan Li.

Le jeune homme aurait presque comparé la vision actuelle qu'il avait de la jeune fille avec les flashs qu'il avait entrevus plutôt. Cependant le sang ne coulait pas à flot, Layna Mc Loyd ne le fixait pas avec un regard triste. Elle avait les yeux fermés dans une expression de plénitude.

Son malheur était passé…pour l'instant…

~°~…À suivre…~°~


	14. Ch 13 Le Pacte

**Chapitre XIII ****– Le Pacte**

**Pr****écédemment… **

La magicienne qui tenait Sakura disparut.

Les bulles d'énergies libérèrent leurs prisonniers.

Layna s'effondra dans les bras de Shaolan Li.

Le jeune homme aurait presque comparé la vision actuelle qu'il avait de la jeune fille avec les flashs qu'il avait entrevus plutôt. Cependant le sang ne coulait pas à flot, Layna Mc Loyd ne le fixait pas avec un regard triste. Elle avait les yeux fermés dans une expression de plénitude.

Son malheur était passé…pour l'instant…

**

* * *

**

_Le couloir était noir._

_Le couloir était froid. _

_Le couloir était effrayant._

_Lorsqu'elle marchait d'un pas incertain la fraîcheur du sol, fait d'un marbre obscur, remontait le long des ses fines jambes dénudées. Ses pieds foulaient lentement les marches d'un escalier qui paraissait sans fin tant le corridor qui l'encadrait était étendu._

_Quand elle atteint enfin le sommet de son ascension quelques torches, situées à la périphérie de la nouvelle pièce de forme circulaire, s'enflammèrent spontanément éclairant un peu les environs. Un léger courant d'air fit flotter les longs cheveux aux reflets dorés de la jeune fille à la lumière des multiples lampes de feu. Son émeraude regard balaya avec lenteur l'effroyable lieu. Elle découvrit passivement le plus sinistre paysage qu'elle n'eut jamais eu à côtoyer dans les tréfonds oniriques._

_Une véritable tragédie !_

_Les corps des défunts, baignant dans leur propre liquide vital jonchaient nonchalamment le sol._

_Combien y en avait-il ?_

_Impossible de tous les compter._

_Pourtant la jeune fille ne broncha pas à la vue qu'elle avait. Son regard ne fuit pas. Elle n'était que simple spectatrice de ce massacre._

_Elle reconnut quelques enfants égorgés auprès de leur tendre mère._

_La jouvencelle perçut soudainement le terrible son de la chaire transpercée par une fine et longue épée. Elle connaissait bien ce son pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois dans ses rêves auparavant._

_Enfin un être sortit de la pénombre tout à fait recouvert d'une longue et légère cape couleur ténèbre tandis que le corps troué plus tôt s'effondrait dans un bain écarlate. L'inconnu s'avança à la lumière mais ne sembla pas percevoir la demoiselle qui entendit un deuxième son. En effet une porte grinça légèrement derrière elle. Intriguée elle se retourna et entrevit un œil scrutant dans l'embrasure d'une vieille porte en bois_

_C'était un enfant._

_L'inconnu sembla par contre le voir mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de continuer son chemin dans la pénombre du couloir adjacent menant vers les ténèbres mais adressa un dernier regard à l'enfant apeuré et cloîtré derrière la sombre porte. La jeune fille ne put distinguer aucun trait du visage du meurtrier._

Les yeux de Layna s'ouvrirent brusquement. Haletant bruyamment et transpirant fortement elle tenta de retrouver sa lucidité. Encore l'un de ces innombrables cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits depuis bien longtemps déjà. Pourtant cette fois c'était différent, bien différent. Elle ne connaissait aucun des deux personnages entrevus plus tôt.

Sa main droite la fit souffrir lorsqu'elle voulu se redresser. Intriguée elle leva celle-ci à hauteur de ses yeux après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet. Un bandage, taché d'une couleur rouge brune, lui enserrait fortement la paume. Elle se souvint d'avoir intercepté la lame de Shaolan Li pendant son état de confusion. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu relever une telle prouesse sans s'en plaindre auparavant. Elle avait vraiment perdu la tête et la première mission avait échoué par sa stupide faute. Il était inconcevable qu'elle échoue puisqu'elle devait mesurer la force des magiciens. Mais la jeune fille était aussi très déçue de leurs capacités. Peut-être était-ce le cas car, en tant que magicienne, elle avait dû se surpasser pour atteindre ce niveau de magie. Elle pensait cependant avoir tout calculé. Elle croyait que son plan était infaillible. Et pourtant…

Les yeux de Layna brillèrent quelques secondes en vue des larmes naissantes.

Qu'elle était faible finalement !

Une frêle intensité magique vibra dans son être. Surprise elle sortit prestement de sous ses couvertures pour se poster devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit vivement après avoir fait de même avec le rideau puis sortit silencieusement par cette ouverture vêtue d'un long peignoir blanc en soie par-dessus sa fine nuisette noire. Layna atterrit avec grâce au sol afin de s'avancer pieds nus dans l'herbe humide du jardin.

L'air était frais cette nuit là…

Un faible hennissement se fit entendre tandis que la jeune fugitive souriait franchement à la vue qu'elle avait. Une jument ailée d'une couleur peu commune s'avança tranquillement vers sa maîtresse. D'une robe d'un blanc éclatant simplement assombrie par la nuit et possédant des crins d'un noir profond, la créature déploya ses longues ailes argentées sous les intenses rayons de lune.

« **Dalaria** » Murmura Layna tout en se lovant contre la jument. Celle-ci en profita pour enlacer tendrement la magicienne avec ses plumes.

« **Tu t'inquiètes pour moi c'est ça ?** » Sanglota doucement la jeune fille. La créature sembla comprendre le désespoir de sa maîtresse car elle resserra son étreinte.

« **J'espère que Eïna pourra me pardonner…** »

Lorsque Layna se reprit de ses émotions elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, un peu en retrait de la maison, suivie par Dalaria avançant d'un pas lent et qui finit par s'allonger aux côtés de la magicienne. Cette dernière se plaça dos contre le flanc de la jument qui referma une fois de plus avec douceur ses somptueuses ailes contre sa protégée.

« **J'ai fait une erreur aujourd'hui…**commença Layna.** J'ai cru pouvoir tout maîtriser. J'ai crû pouvoir les tester. Et pourtant…** »

Les mots lui manquèrent rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas devoir justifier ses actes mais elle assumait ses erreurs. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant après tout. Méritait-elle de supporter le si lourd fardeau de regagner son honneur anciennement volé il y a bientôt treize ans.

La magicienne émit un gémissement de mécontentement puis s'adressa au vide avec force.

« **J'en ai marre ! Les choses doivent changer et elles changeront !** ».

« **Quelles choses ?** » Résonna froidement une jeune voix masculine.

Prise au dépourvu Layna se leva avec vitesse et se tourna dans la direction de la provenance du son. Dalaria en fit de même.

« **Shao…euh…Li** ! » Balbutia-t-elle.

En effet Shaolan était devant elle et, patient, il semblait attendre une réponse.

« **Mais…euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?** L'interrogea-t-elle.

- **Je pourrais te poser la même question**, répondit-il simplement. **Pour ma part je suis venu voir ce qui m'a réveillé**.

- **Ce qui t'as réveillé ?** répéta-t-elle incertaine.

- **Je l'ai senti** » dit-il en posant son lourd regard sur Dalaria.

Layna était affreusement gênée de cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part.

« **Ta main…ta main blessée va mieux ? **Interrogea Shaolan, sentant que la jeune fille avait laissé sa carapace de fer dans sa chambre.

- **Hum…oui ça va…hum…je veux dire…elle va bien merci **» mentit-elle.

La magicienne avait beaucoup de mal à le regarder en face.

Après un long et lourd instant de silence, pendant que les yeux de Layna scrutaient inévitablement ses doigts jouant nerveusement ensemble, la jeune sorcière se décida à prendre la parole tout en fixant son interlocuteur.

**« Je retourne me coucher** ».

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir le jeune chinois l'interrompit.

« **Il faudra un jour que tu t'expliques.**

**- Je t'expliquerai demain** » répondit Layna avec franchise avant de rejoindre lentement sa chambre.

Shaolan resta un instant surpris mais ne le montra aucunement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui avoue une chose pareille et était maintenant très excité au fond de lui à l'idée de savoir le pourquoi des agissements de la demi-sœur de sa cousine Pearl Mc Loyd.

°~oOo~°

La journée était chaude et ensoleillée malgré la légère brise qui faisait flotter les fleurs de cerisier dans le ciel alors qu'elles tentaient désespérément d'atteindre le sol. Kinomoto Sakura cheminait d'un pas lent vers son école. Elle ne semblait toujours pas s'être remise de sa mésaventure de la veille et aurait préféré couler de meilleurs jours à Tomoeda. Mais elle refusait de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver car sans ces évènements Shaolan ne serait pas auprès d'elle actuellement. Et pourtant….

Son arrivée dans la cour de l'établissement mit instantanément fin à ses tristes pensées. La jeune fille rejoint rapidement sa classe mais celle-ci fut presque vide.

_Ils ne vont pas tarder_, songea Sakura.

Elle reconnut cependant la longue chevelure lisse de Layna. Cette dernière scrutait le paysage à travers l'une des fenêtres de la salle. Sakura percevait au fond d'elle que Mc Loyd ne se sentait pas bien.

« **Hey ! Bonjour Sakura**, s'exclama Eriol.

- **Bonjour Eriol ! Comment vas-tu ? **répondit-elle joyeusement.

- **Ca va, mais toi…tu vas mieux ?** S'inquiéta gentiment son ami.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit tandis que son regard se portait sur sa rivale qui s'était retournée, lorsqu'elle avait perçu le prénom de la maîtresse des cartes, et qui s'était approchée.

« **Bonjour Kinomoto,** salua poliment Layna.

**- Bonjour,** lui répondit Sakura sur le même ton.

- **Je…hum**, commença Mc Loyd. **Je sais que Li et toi souhaitez des explications** ».

Eriol l'interrogea du regard.

« **Oui Eriol, j'ai pris une décision et j'aimerais que l'on en parle ce soir chez Daijoji** » déclara–t-elle.

Sakura ne pipa mot mais compris le message. Layna désirait enfin se confier, délivrer son cœur d'un terrible secret qui la meurtrissait jour après jour et la rendait aussi distante qu'acide avec le monde.

« **Il est très important que tu viennes Ki…euh…Sakura** » prononça difficilement Layna, sous la surprise de la maîtresse des cartes.

°~oOo~°

La fin de journée était enfin arrivée et le groupe d'amis s'était installé dans le salon autour d'un délicieux et copieux repas. Cependant la tension montait. Les mains de la première gardienne du Delta étaient crispées sur l'un des pants de la nappe fleurie. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer mais elle devait avouer ce secret… Observant le couchez de soleil par-delà une fenêtre entrouverte Layna se dévoila…

_Mc Loyd…Ce nom n'est pas si originairement proche de la famille Li et pourtant…_

_Layna, jeune magicienne exilée par le passé tente désespérément de recouvrir sa liberté et son honneur…_

_La jeune fille née dans une ancienne famille de magiciens, devint accidentellement et inévitablement la proie d'un sorcier avide de pouvoir…_

_Elle eut la malchance d'être pris au piège par les sbires de Kenshi Yang qui s'étaient trompés de victime._

_Comment ont-ils pu faire une telle erreur ?_

_La jeune magicienne vint en fait au monde en même temps qu'un jumeau, celui qui aurait dû prendre les rênes fragiles de la vieille famille. La naissance d'un héritier fit grand bruit dans le monde des magiciens…mais la magie dont la petite avait hérité fut ce qui l'amena à sa perte…_

_Une nuit noire s'était installée entre montagnes et vallées… Les épais nuages obscurs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel… Une nuit de tempête…_

_C'est au beau milieu de cette noirceur environnante qu'une splendide femme sortit dans le jardin de sa demeure. Son air inquiet et fatigué n'aurait jamais put prédire les évènements qui allaient se produire dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Sentant cependant un danger imminent, elle pria une domestique d'emmener son jeune fils loin du manoir._

_Il y eut un assaut se soir là…La maison fut attaquée par un bon nombre de sorciers maniant à la perfection leurs arts respectifs. Mais tous se disaient suivre les ordres d'un certain Maître Yang._

_La petite Layna, dont personne n'avait parlé auparavant suite à l'incroyable médiatisation de son frère, fut enlevée à la place du jeune garçon au potentiel magique bien inférieur…_

Layna inspira un moment…Expira doucement…

Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas directement les siens – étant trop jeune pour se les remémorer- mais étaient des faits simplement racontés concernant ses malheurs actuels… Elle les exposa avec une neutralité déconcertante aux yeux de l'auditoire.

Et elle continua ainsi son explication :

« **Lorsque les hommes de mains de Kenshi Yang m'amenèrent à lui, celui-ci m'apposa un sceau invisible qui divisa ma magie en deux énergies équivalentes mais intégralement opposées. L'une est blanche, saine et permet la création, tandis que l'autre est noire et ne souhaite que la destruction.**

- **C'est l'expression même de la théorie du Yin et du Yang, **assura simplement Shaolan**. Si l'une des énergies faiblit, l'autre prend l'avantage…inévitablement** ».

Sakura scuta légèrement son ami qui semblait pensif.

« **Quelle est cette forme de magie qui a fait que tu es plus puissante que ton propre frère**, demanda Meilin curieuse.

- **C'est la magie du Delta**, répondit Pearl sérieusement. **Ou plus simplement la magie du sceau Delta fait de l'entremêlement de plusieurs triangles, signe d'une éternelle combinaison des éléments les uns avec les autres afin de faire régner l'harmonie.**

- **Wouah c'est vraiment compliqué**, s'exclama Meilin déroutée par le semblant de simplicité des explications de l'ange. **Mais au fait Mc Loyd, qu'est devenu ton frère ?**

- **Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne, d'ailleurs je doute de le voir un jour...** ». Répondit tristement la première gardienne.

Un long silence s'installa mais Sakura, qui s'était tue durant le récit, se détermina à participer à l'interrogatoire.

« **Peux-tu nous raconter la suite s'il te plaît ?** »

Layna observa un moment la maîtresse des cartes.

« **Kenshi Yang souhaitait dérober la puissance encrée en moi. Il s'est rendu compte un peu tard de l'erreur de ses hommes, cependant il a vite réalisé qu'il avait à sa portée une force magique encore plus importante que ce qu'il espérait. J'ai** **heureusement été sauvée par une brigade d'élite de magiciens du conseil mais ceux-ci ont vite fait comprendre à ma famille que je devais être exilée car je n'étais plus la bienvenue à cause de mon aura maléfique trop marquée. Si ma mère refusait, le conseil devrait mettre fin à mes jours.**

**J'ai ainsi été adoptée par les Mc Loyd et me suis entraînée pendant des années afin qu'un jour je puisse retrouver mon honneur de magicienne.**

**Il y a quelques temps je suis allée rejoindre Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow Reed, car j'ai su récemment que de grands magiciens avaient vu naissance dont le nouveau maître des cartes. J'ai donc cherché ce magicien pendant des mois de vol sur Rias, l'une des créatures sous mes ordres, en envoyant des vagues d'énergies qui me reviendraient lorsqu'elles auraient détecté son aura, tel un sonar, puisque le conseil refusait de me renseigner. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que cette technique était futile étant donné qu'Eriol, avant de quitter Tomoeda, avait mit en place une barrière magique, qui finirait bien sûr par s'estomper avec le temps.**

**- Mais nous avions aussi besoin de Shaolan**, ajouta Pearl. **Yelan avait renseigné mes parents quant au lieu où mon cousin se trouvait. J'étais donc au courant que l'été dernier, il était au festival des œillets, à Tomoeda. Je m'y suis rendue, tout en laissant Layna à ses travaux dans notre bibliothèque familiale, mais je suis arrivée un peu tard au Japon. De ce fait je n'ai pas assisté aux évènements de la carte scellée dont m'a parlé Meilin. Là bas je n'ai pas sentit Sakura - jamais je ne me serais douté qu'elle soit le nouveau maître des cartes- et suis donc repartie après avoir repéré Shaolan. Quelques jours plus tard Layna et moi étions devant la demeure Li à Hong Kong. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes séparées : Layna se rendant au conseil des magiciens puis chez Eriol pour entamer sa recherche, et moi logeant chez ma tante pendant plusieurs mois.**

**- Mère me cache quelque chose !** S'énerva le jeune chinois en frappant son poing contre la table.

**- Shaolan ?** demanda Sakura. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Je ne connaissais pas Pearl avant la fin de l'été dernier,** avoua-t-il. **Et pourtant la famille Mc Loyd semble toujours avoir une longueur d'avance.**

**- Yelan ne peux pas te parler de tous les problèmes de la famille**, expliqua Eriol**. Et dis-toi que ta mère connaît bien Layna pour m'avoir interdit de dévoiler le lieu de résidence et l'identité de Sakura.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?** S'enquit le magicien.

**- Ecoute-moi attentivement Li. Layna a besoin de vous pour se débarrasser de la malédiction. Même si son potentiel magique est bien supérieur au tien ou à celui de Sakura, il faut que tu saches qu'elle reste très vulnérable face à Kenshi Yang.**

**- Son aura est marquée et divisée**, continua Pearl. **Yang ne tardera pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à réussir à prendre le contrôle de Layna comme il en a toujours rêvé **».

Face aux tensions naissantes, Layna reprit le cours de son récit.

« **Kenshi Yang a finit par me rattraper… et m'emprisonna dans une tour en pleine mer de Chine. En m'enchaînant il souhaitait m'épuiser jour après jour afin, qu'avec la fatigue accumulée, une sorte de poison viennent s'insinuer en moi, mais il voulait aussi prendre le contrôle de mon âme maline pour aspirer ainsi mon âme bénigne. S'il avait réussi, il aurait actuellement la domination de mon corps et du sceau Delta. Mais ayant longtemps songé au pourquoi de la division de mes énergies, j'avais prévu cette possibilité. C'est pourquoi Pearl est intervenue à Noël car le délai que je lui avais communiqué avant de la laisser à Hong Kong était passé. Elle a ainsi recueilli ma magie blanche – que je voulais sauver par-dessus tout - tandis que les chaînes me laissaient m'échapper en reconnaissant une aura malsaine. Le plan de Kenshi Yang n'était pas parfait puisque les liens étaient censés me relâcher lorsque j'aurais été sous le pouvoir autoritaire de ce sorcier avec alors une magie repoussante. Pearl m'a aidé à m'enfuir alors que j'étais dans un état de confusion total. J'ignore d'ailleurs qui possédait le contrôle de mon corps à cet instant…** »

Layna s'arrêta un moment après avoir raconté tant de choses, tant d'éléments importants si rapidement, mais tout le monde était très attentif.

« **Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sakura, je n'en revenais pas. C'était comme si je rêv…**

- **Je t'aiderai !,** interrompit soudainement la jeune japonaise, sous la surprise de l'auditoire, heureuse que la magicienne meurtrie l'appelle par son prénom. _**J'en fais la promesse**_ ».

Aussitôt elle lui tendit son auriculaire droit en signe de respect de son serment.

« **Même si je ne connais pas tout à ton histoire, je pense que tu nous a révélé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, et je souhaite t'aider** ».

Layna joignit son doigt à celui de la japonaise avec un franc sourire.

« **Ce qui s'est passé hier, j'en suis désolée**, s'excusa la première gardienne du Delta. **Je souhaitais simplement connaître votre potentiel, mais tout a dégénéré. Ma mission ici est de vous aider à progresser pour que même si, une fois de plus, je perds le contrôle de mon esprit vous soyez en mesure de m'arrêter et de stopper Kenshi Yang, car même si ce problème ne semble concerner que moi il en sera tout autre si ma magie tombe en de mauvaises mains.**

- **Je m'engage aussi**, affirma Shaolan avec détermination tout en liant son doigt à ceux des jeunes filles.

- **Je crois que vous aurez besoin de moi pour les costumes**, ajouta Tomoyo joyeuse.

- **Et de moi pour les encouragements**, plaisanta Meilin.

Tous lièrent leur petit doigt à ceux des deux magiciennes. Un pacte venait de naître…Un pacte pour la survie et la liberté…

Plus tard… La nuit tomba...

°~oOo~°

Quelques semaines passèrent lentement… Le temps se réchauffait à l'approche de l'été…

Heureusement, il n'y eut plus aucun incident concernant Layna. Néanmoins elle restait prudente…

Il était l'heure du déjeuner.

Layna ferma un instant ses paupières.

Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, à Tomoeda. Etre loin du chasseur et près de ses amis.

Amis ?

Oui ! Sakura, Shaolan, Meilin, Tomoyo…Oui elle les considérait tous comme ses amis et elle ne les laisserait pas mourir par sa faute. Elle entrainerait les magiciens… Elle rendrait le sourire à son cœur… Car le Delta souhaite l'harmonie.

_Mais que renferme le sceau pour être si puissant ?_ S'inquiéta la magicienne.

Son regard était rivé vers un point invisible et loin ; elle restait pensive.

En bas, dans la cour du collège, s'étaient une fois de plus installés Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, les Li et Pearl. Mais l'arrivée de Layna semblait se faire attendre.

« **Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?**, s'interrogea Meilin au bord de l'évanouissement tant sa faim la tiraillait.

-**Je** **vais la chercher, se décida enfin la maîtresse des cartes.**

- **Voyons ma Sakura**, interrompit Tomoyo, **il te faudra un moment pour la trouver. Moi je crois savoir où se cache cette demoiselle**, fit-elle mystérieuse.

-**Bien ! Alors va nous chercher notre super guerrière qui n'a pas faim** », plaisanta Pearl.

Tomoyo s'exécuta aussitôt.

Ces derniers temps elle voyait souvent Layna monter les étages du bâtiment principal. Pearl lui avait déjà dit qu'elle adorait les espaces en hauteur.

La jeune japonaise monta les marches des escaliers les unes après les autres. Enfin elle atteint le sommet pour découvrir, derrière une porte en métal, la silhouette de la magicienne.

« **J'en était sûre !** », s'amusa Tomoyo

La gardienne du Delta se retourna surprise.

« **Oh Daidoji !**, s'exclama Layna. **Qu'est-ce que tu… ?** »

Il y eut un léger blanc tandis que la jeune fille, les yeux rivés vers le sol, se faisait filmer à son insu.

« **Ah oui ! Le déjeuner ! Je suis vraiment désolée j'étais tellement absorbée dans… Daidoji ? Que fais-tu ?** S'enquit-elle après avoir remonté son visage vers la caméra-woman.

-**Tu es presque aussi mignonne que ma Sakura**, expliqua Tomoyo enjouée.

**- Et tu la filmes souvent comme ça ?**

- **Toujours !!** »

Layna faillit en tomber à la renverse !

La jeune styliste était quelqu'un de très étrange…

« **Dis-moi Daidoji…**

- **Appelle-moi Tomoyo** **s'il te plaît**, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- **Hum…D'accord Tomoyo**, sourit légèrement Layna. **Dis-moi… Comment tu te sens dans toute cette histoire ? Je veux dire… Comment arrives-tu à prendre ton rôle autant à cœur alors que cela peux te mettre en danger ? **».

La japonaise observa un instant son interlocutrice puis alla se poster, dos à la magicienne, devant le grillage du toit du bâtiment.

« **C'est vrai, il m'arrive de penser que je ne suis qu'un fardeau de plus pour Sakura, mais nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies grâce à la chasse aux cartes de Clow. Moi je ne souhaite que le bonheur de Sakura donc si elle veut que je me retire je le ferai pour lui éviter des soucis. Mais aujourd'hui je ne renoncerai pas au pacte ! Peu importe les conséquences !**

- **Merci Tomoyo ! Merci du fond du cœur !**

- **Bon allons manger !**

- **Attends !!** »

Layna sentit soudainement un étrange pressentiment. Ou plutôt une étrange aura.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?**, s'enquit Daioji. »

Rapidement la magicienne se plia de douleur et cria.

« **Hey ! Layna répond-moi !** » Paniqua Tomoyo tout en retenant la chinoise dans sa chute vers le sol.

Celle-ci fut prise de convulsions effrayantes.

« **Il arrive !**, Hurla Layna.

- **Qui arrive ?!**

- **Va-t-en !!** Supplia-t-elle.

°~oOo~°

Le groupe d'amis n'avait toujours pas touché à la précieuse nourriture rangée dans les bento.

« **Vous croyez qu'elle va la trouver ?** Demanda Meilin agacée.** On les attend depuis un moment non ?** »

Brusquement les magiciens présents se levèrent.

« **Hey je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tous ? Vous me faîtes peur comme ça ! **Se plaignit Meilin.

- **Vous sentez cette énergie ? **,demanda Sakura sérieuse.

- **Oui ! Et pas qu'un peu**, confirma Shaolan.

- **J'ai l'impression de connaître cette aura **», ajouta Pearl pensive …

Eriol resta silencieux.

°~oOo~°

« **Va-t-en je te dis !!**

- **Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état**. »

Dans un état confusionnel, Layna repoussa la japonaise loin d'elle avec violence.

Des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent rapidement dans le ciel… le vent se leva…

Enfin des éclairs se déchainèrent dans cet univers obscur et frappèrent le toit bétonné du bâtiment sous la frayeur de Tomoyo…

°~oOo~°

« **Non pas ça ! **Cria Pearl.

- **Pearl, dis nous à qui appartient cette aura !** Ordonna Eriol avec force.

- **Dans la tour là bas, je l'ai senti !** Répondit-elle bouleversée. **C'est une créature noire et gigantesque ! Elle a combattu Rias ! C'est …C'est… **»

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Ces éclairs signifient que Layna est là-bas je suppose. Shaolan on doit y aller ! **

- **Allons-y !**

- **Meilin ! Reste avec Eriol ici.**

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Fais ce que je te dis ! Eriol prend bien soin d'elle.**

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas** », assura-t-il en faisant apparaître son sceptre pour contenir l'énergie de Layna sur Tomoeda.

« **Fly !** » Ordonna Sakura après avoir invoqué le sceau de l'Etoile.

Une paire d'elle apparut dans son dos tandis que l'ange noir optait pour son apparence magique fait d'une longue robe noire et d'une paire d'ailes blanches.

Pearl aida Shaolan à monter jusqu'au sommet de l'école tandis que Sakura prenait les devant.

Mais la maîtresse des cartes hurla en découvrant devant sa meilleure amie, prise au piège par un mur derrière elle, deux lames acérées pointées inévitablement contre sa gorge.

Les deux identiques armes étaient d'une apparence peu commune. Un long manche courbé était suivi d'une large et longue lame.

« **C'est la transformation de l'épée de Layna, Spirit of Slither **» Expliqua Pearl en observant les neuf émeraudes et la couleur bleutée du métal.

Le tonnerre gronda…

Destinity…maîtresse de la destinée de la foudre avait été appelée par les ténèbres lointaines du monstre à présent éveillé…

°~oOo~°

_**Sous une apparence obscure et effrayante…**_

_**Son hurlement rayonnant…**_

_**Vint se fondre dans la démence criante…**_

_**Des chaires couvertes de sang…**_

~°~…À suivre…~°~


End file.
